Amu's wish
by Renee Tsukiyomi
Summary: Amu loves both Ikuto and Tadase, but when the embryo grants her the wish to see what it's like to be with either guy. But when amu goes to bed every night, she wakes up in the other boys' house, and has a completely different life! Tadamu or Amuto? read to find out!
1. The heart's wish

I felt the gush of the winter air hit my face. It was late autumn, snow haddn't fallen yet.

My name is Amu Hinamori. I am 15 years old, and my life has been pretty interesting.

Since I was 12 years old, me and my friends Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko ( or nadeshiko for matters ) Yaya, Kairi, and Kukai had little gaurdians called Shugo Charas. We spent most of our time fighting easter, along with Ikuto who was trapped behind easter bars, and Utau his sister. She was a\madly in love with him. Well, I guess you could say I am too.

After we had freed Ikuto and shut down easter and revealed The boss named Hikaru, Ikuto made his way around the world to gind his father, and me, and Tadase got to know each other better. Well, that's my problem.

I love Tadase and Ikuto both, but I could never figure out for myself which one my heart pulled me towards more.

It was like a tug of war in my chest.

As for us friends, we never found the embryo.

I still wish I could do something, but…

~ Chapter uno – the heart's wish

I opened the door to my house, and went inside of the warmer arena, rather than the cold outdoors blazing like cold fire.

I said 'hi' to my mother and my father, Ami and my shugo chara's, then went upstairs and collapsed at my chair.

Why, why couldn't it be so much easier to decide which person I loved more, so I could get on with my life, and live happily? I gave up the act of 'cool n' spicy' in the school, ad left it there for the better of me.

Now I'm a normal, adroable tenage girl with a love for frilly dresses.

But that's not all, why couldn't Ikuto visit me? Why did he leave me for so many years? Okay- three. Still, it's longer than the number, I really do miss him, and I wouldn't mind him wrapping his arms around me this time.

As for Tadase, I wish he would just say he loved me, like he used to. Now he just thinks holding my hand and talking to me sweetly makes me his. Not that im a belonging, anyway…

I just wish I could see what life would be like with either one of them, so my choices woulb be made simpler r for me.

Just then a light shone above me. My lightbulb is spazzing again, fun. I got up and started to call 'Da-" but then the light blinded me.

Superstore should sell better lights….

Or, was this the chance I've wanted?

I looked in front of me, where the light hovered, and it spoke. "Amu, is that really your wish?"

I would have screamed, but I'm too used to supernatural stuff now, this won't effect me.

I looked lightly below the light. And though fast.

I smiled lightly at the sparkle. "Yes, I Really want to know!" the sparkle brightened while everything dimmered down around me. "Your wish shall be granted." It echoed in my head, as I opened nmy eyes to see a silver painted wall and a floral vase on a brown cherrywood nightstand beside me. I threw myself off the pillow, allowing the un-breathing ear I had been laying on to get air.

Where was I? _Did I stay the night at Rima's? no, the curtains are all different, and the rooms are bigger." _ I panicked out loud as I remain in question in my skull.

_Where was I?_

I got up to see the house, possible find out where I was. I looked in the mirror In the bathroom. I screamed as loud as possible.

There was me, pink hair and all in the reflection- though I don't remember going to sleep last night, and If I did, I sure wasn't this tall and have long flowing hair with a beautiful, full sized face and my body more giant and womanly. I wasn't fat, I mean I had a figure. Hips.. I looked uip to see the other stuff I didn't notice. I had my upper frame built fully too!

Ha, Ikuto I'd like to see what you'd say to me now..

I looked at my gracefully grown body stucture and facial traits, when I heard a door close.

I smashed through the bathroom cupboards behind me, until I found a broom. Oh well, that would hae to do.

I felt my heart panic as I walked with my elementary 'marshmallow footsteps.'

When I turned the corner, I felt surprised to find agrivation get me and I charged for the culprit around the corner.

I charged right until he jump back, dropping his bag of- groceries?

I looked at the face of him.

IKUTO?

He looked at me with caring eyes, and pushed the broom down and put his hand around my waist.

"Amu, are you okay? Did I scare you?" I looked at him.

He was handsome.. more than usual anyway.

He had almost black hair, deeper, more thoughtful, indigo eyes with even more depth, but more emotion.

I looked at him, blushing. He looked right at me, with a questioning look.

"Amu, are you okay." His thoughts interupter me as he arched an eye to get a question face out.

I felt myself almost burst into tears. If this was a movie, this is the kind of romantic scene I would throw a pillow at the television for, because of the unrealistic romance content.

I grabbed Ikuto by the waist and hugged him, making him topple over backwards. He sat up, my hold still firmly on his waist.

He held my head, laughing.

" Was eight hours of work too much to be away for? I'm sorry, I'll not get our weekly food supply next time." He patted my head, then kissed my head.

I felt my sorrow's of him gone for so long well up, and I was tearing up.

"Hey, Amu, What's wrong?" He stiffled down his laughter, and took me seriously by surprise.

I looked him sincerely in the eye. His eyes widened. "Hey, Amu-!" I hugged him around the chest this time, but he brought me back up to get an answer.

He looked at me with the look a strict father would give his child who just did something wrong, then ask, "Did you do this?"

I looked back at him. For once in my lifetime he was being serious.

He held my wrists in his hands, firm but gently. " What happened, Amu?" I looked at him, the tears drying in my eye sockets.

"I missed you, really bad! Where have you been for the last three years of my life?" I wanted to pull him close, or smack him or something, for not visiting then acting so casual.

He looked at me with total confusion. "Leave-?" he broke out in laughter. " I've been her for the past 5 years , and married to you, did you have a nightmare or something?"

" Wha- past five years, wait..! Married?"

He laughed again.

"Amu darling, did you forget about me already with your short term memory, even with that diamond on your left hand?" He laughed again, picking up the now- everywhere, food products. He left me there to think for a second.

I looked on my left hand, second finger on the left, and there it was.

A marriage ring… He married me.

"Married?" I spoke. _When did this happen? I was just in my room wishing I was with Ikuto and Tadase- hold on._

I stood up, and Ikuto held all the groceries in his hand, and then he stood on gravity too.

" You must have had some dream, hun." He laughed. I was just looking in awe at my ring.

He put the groceries on the kitchedn counter, which happened to be connected with the living room only by an open doorway.

He looked at me aweing the ring.

He laughed. "You werent that much in love with that ring even when I purposed to you!" He smiled.

No.

Not an Ikuto smirk.

Not a teasing smile.

A genuine.

Real smile.

I looked at his face and took a mental snap short of his uplifting lips as he chugckles happily.

I smiled lightly, looking towards him.

Maybe I seem weird to him, since I made that wiihs, I'm five years older than I used to be last night, and now I need to know what has happened in the last five years.

Wow, I thought three years was long.

~ 3:00pm

As I sorted through our photo albums, and I looked at our date nights, like the one at the eiffel tower's main restaurant, or our movie nights, and us snuggling taking a quick photo. It was just mesmerizing.

I could feel the memories sink into my mind as I looked at every picture, and rember those exact nights, experiencing them for myself.

I found an album labelled 'wedding' so I picked it up and flipped to the first page.

There was me and my girls on the night before the wedding, and us in our fancy dresses at a party, and in a limo, and some of me and people I didn't know. I looked at one picture, of a girl holding a simple smile and cheering glasses with me. I would recognize that short person anywhere. Rima Mashiro.

I traced my finger along the outside of the binder, not wanting to turn the page immediately.

"Rima." I whispered, looking at the only girl other than myself that was recognized.

Ikuto suddenly walked upstairs, holding a box full of more albums. "Where would you like these ones?" He asked, holding his breath a ite from the heavy box.

"Right there." I gently, and very sweetly responded, tilting my fingers to a leather couch beside me.

He smiled once it was ut of his arms and sigghed deeply. "Whew, I don't see why you wanted these, You haven't looked at picture since you made the photo holders"

I smiled at him. I wanted him near me. I also wanteed some answers for the questioning I've ben in. What has happened?

" Come sit with me." I tapped the right beside me, on the part of space in the gigantic couch I was on. He rolled his eyes, smiling again, and sat besie me.

He was warm, and the casual sweater he was wearing was fuzzy. I laughed lightly as it tickled my arm.

He looked a me as I flipped through the pages of documented memories, and photos holding al that I know of right now.

I looked at the pictures, and pointed to them as he looked, and commented. Photos of him eating cake, or me shoving it in his face playfully. I found a pictur that showed the cake on my dres, and me trying to catch Ikuto in heels. I guess my marriage was pretty amazing. Iktuo said everybody had the time of their live, and it was the wediding of the year.

I frowned inside my head since I don't really remember anything, and pictures just give me an idea what happened in the last five years, but for now, it's good enough. A smile flickered on the left side of my lip as I felt a little smirking smile come on. I was happy tyhough.

I felt Ikuto's gaze watching me, and I all of a sudden felt the slightest bit awkward.

_What are you looking at?_

"Ikuto why are you watching me?" I asked, lightly turning my head his way, though making full contact in his eyes with mine.

He chuckled in his throat. "I'm staring at your beauty, and admiring." He simply said, love in his eyes. I had never seen that look before. From the lovebirdy-people around m yeah, not Ikuto Tsukiyomi- that was a different story.

I felt hot blush creep from the outer layer of my cheeks, and I saw him look warmly at me.

I really did miss him. I really just wanted to kiss him right now.

As if reading my mind, he tilted his head toward my own, and kissed me softly on the lips. _Wait, isn't this soon?_ But I forgot, we have been married, five years.

I completely took in the moment of a kiss with him, since I could wake up from this dreamland any moment.

Wow, I sure have become sappy, haven't I?

~ 7:54pm

I found myself writing a diary entry at 'my' desk in Ikuto's and my bedroom. He said he'd be out for a bit, so I thought I'd do my own work. It was interesting to believe I was so casual after everything.

I turned around to the door being swung open to see Ikuto in a white tuxedo. He walked up to me, and offered his hand up.

I gratefully took it, not that I did't have two perfectly cute feet, but I didn't feel like usuing my own strength right now, I was kind of wobbly from everything, and Ikuto had just the thing that could make every girl fall out of their chairs.

"Were going to dinner tonight Amu," He stated. " I bought this Tuxedo for work purposes, to look professional, but it never seemed useful to me. I also-" He grabbed something he left outside the room. When he came back, he had a red, sparkling dress that looked quite lovely.

I jumped out of my seat. ( I was already standing up though..) and held it in front of me, and walked up to a mirror, and watched him look at me with hapiness as thae fact that I liked the dress.

~ Dinner 8:26pm

I walked up to the table holding Ikuto's hand, and felt sad when he let go. He only did that to grab a chair and pull it out for me to sit on, of course.

As we sat, we talked a lot. Just the usual small toalking like 'how was your day?' and 'what do you want to do later on? Tomarrow?' Though there was one conversation between us that made me feel happy.

Ikuto looked over at me while I looked at my food. "Is everything alright, Amu?" he asked. I nodded fast. "Everything's ok, why do you ask?" He put his fork down. " You looked uptight or nervous or deep in thought, I was wondering if it had sometihng to do with today." I looked at him dead in the eye. " What so special happened today?" he chuckled, squinting his eyes and keeping his straight posture. I think he's stuck from doing that at work.

"Nothing, Darling, It's just that today you thought I was a crook, and acted like I havent been here for three years, when really it's been five that I've been married to you!" he chuckled again, while my eyes narrowed in boredom, since he was laughing so much, and I was losing this fight. It wasn't a fight though, just a mere conversation.

I sighed dreadfully. This was typical;y annoying. Ikuto was quieting down now, and shaking his head like he just did something stupid. Well, he kind of did.

" I'm sorry Amu, It's just a little different for me. I come home to you every day and get a hug and a kiss, you surprised me today when you were crying after you thought I was robber, pummeled me down, then started to hug me. You really reminded me of the little girl I used to tease all the time."

I held a putting face. When I finally relaxed, I looked over to the waiter on the other side of the room, so I didn't have to make direct contact with my husband, and said, " Ikuto." He replied with an acknoledgment by rumbling a 'hm?' sound in his throat while he chewed his food.

"I wasn't playing this morning in a way. I forgot what happened a while ago, when you came back after three years, then what happened?" I looked around again.

He looked at me, probably thinking of teasing my lack of memory. I was waiting.

"Really Amu? I though you would have remembered, but I like the day too, so I'll repeat the story for you again." He sighed.

~ flashback ~

" He's gone for good!" Amu cried to her pillow. Dia, tying to be comforted added in, " No he's not, He'll come back, like he said, and he'll visit-!" She got cut off by Amu, throwing her pillow at Diamond.

"He won't come back. If he wanted me to win our contest, he should have come back sooner! Not to mention he undoubtedly is ignoring me, he never replies to my texts." She stood up, and got off her bed and opened her balcony door to go outside for some air. She leaned on the protector bars.

"He soes what he wants, and in his world he does what he feels like." She sighed. "Wherever the tail points." She whispered.

"You stealing my lines Amu?" Amu turned to the tall teenager with a violin on his back, with the deep voice sitting on her roof, out of reach., it was most clearly Ikuto.

She almost cried, but she was angry, now was not a good time to be making jokes.

Crunching her fists up at her side, she added,  
>" Your… here…." She spoke, in pain and anger. She refused to let him see her cry, he'll leave thinking she was still a kid as usual old times went like.<p>

"Why didn't you call me? Or answer my texts or phone calls?" Amu screeched. He help his ears.

"You still can talk like a kid I see but you sure look olde!" he laughed. She felt the tears almost fogging up her eyes.

She yelled at him with annoyance. " Get down here so I can punch you!" He thought about it for a second. " Nah, I don't feel like it." He quietly stated. He ran along the bars, and before Ikuto could be grabbed by Amu's fast moving hands hurdling toward the boy,

He jumped into the tree next to her house.

She narrowed her eyes. " You.." She simply stated, then hunched her un balanced body on the top of the rails. " Hey- don't!" Ikuto sounded scared now.

Before he could even more to make sure she didn't, she landed her bod on a thick tree branch and fell back toward the ground.

Ikuto was close enough to grab her. He grabbed her hand, and pulling her closer to him.

Before she could even start to hurt or complain to him, he held her close as she blushed.

"Amu, I was just teasing you as always.. Never scare me like that, you hear!" He yelled at her now, going from a soft voice, to that in a second. He pulled her back to look at her face, wich was now building up with tears. He felt immediately guilty, and trying to take it back, started, "Amu I'm so-" and was immediately cut off by her screaming at him now. "Ikuto, I was so worried! I thought you hated me, I thought you forgot me, I though- I thought you forgot about our bet and everything else… Please don't ever leave me again!" Amu cried, and buryed her face in his shoulder, and cried more.

Ikuto pushed her away. She felt in pain. "Ikut-" "forget you? Hoe would I forget the best thing that ever happened to me Amu? How? I will never leave you alone again, if you want, and I can promise that too!" He immediately kissed her on the lips the second he finished, leaving no time for a reply from her, and no talking time. They kissed there under the moon.

"Ikuto." Amu started. Ikuto acknoledged. "I hate you.." Amu said in a loving, yet still upset voice, then kissed him again.

~ end of flashback

Ikuto choked a little, getting himself out of memories. He looked at me.. " The whole day was pretty amazing,but I saw you upset, and talking to yourself, and I teased you, then you tried to do something stupid, and fell off your balcony, then I caught you . We then had a conversation, and- hey why don't you remmber all this anyway? Should I take youi to the hospital, because maybe you have amnesia?" He asked, now worried.

I laughed a lot. I tried thinking of an excuse in the mean time, but nothing hit me in the head, so I just went with my gut. "I'm sure that's not it!" I laughed in the back of my hand, as we got up and walked to hs car, to go home.

~ ( 10:56pm )

Ikuto and I sat in our bed, and whispered goodnight to each other.

I felt the dreamy memories make me giggle, as I slowly fell asleep.

I woke up, And surprisingly… I wasn't in the same house… The same bedroom… or even in the same area… I felt someone beside me, and tunred to see Tadase..

My eyes went wide. I screamed.

Authers note:

The next one should be out soon, sorry if there was any confusion in this story. I can't tell you specifically if this is a amuto, or tadamu story.. but I think you could find a few hints here and there.


	2. Tadase's house

_Wait, what is going on here? Where am I-?_

I was cut off by Tadase grabbing my shoulder, sitting up now. "Amu, are you okay?"

He looked into my concerned eyes, then got up. I'll go get you some water, you stay right here." He walked out of the room to get some water.

What's happening? I wished to be with both of them, but I fell asleep- wait a minute, this is all part of my wish, now today im going to be in Tadase's bedroom…. Then Tomarrow what will happen? Kukai's? no, I only was having a tough time with these two, plus I'm not interested in kukai, he's cute and all, but he's like my brother… wait, if I'm here now, what happened to Ikuto? How is his life?

Tadase ran into the room with a cup of water and handed it to me, slipping back into bed beside me. "What happened, did you have a bad nightmare?" Tadase concerned asked, and watched my every move.

I laughed lightly. " I'm fine! Really!" _wow… Tadase looks…._

I noticed how Tadase looked like himself, but with a more, concentrated face, that was straight and had a figured jaw. He had broad shoulders, and his eyes were red… and he didn't have a shirt on..

I blushed.

He felt my head. "Are you sure your not sick, Amu?" he got up, putting on a shirt.

Darn it.

"You get some more rest, I'll go to the store and buy you some medicine." He almost walked out the door when I grabbed his head, making him turn to look at me, and hear what I wanted to say. "I'm not sick! Really!" I said quite frantic. I jumped out of bed, and now used to my bigger body, stood tall and did a jumping jack. "See, I'm fine!" I laughed. He put on a happy face of acknoledgement. " Well I'llk go get the medicine anyway, in case you are getting sick." He walked out the room door and son after the house's entry doorway.

I was alone.

Wow, maybe I should look around, and look for evidence of our past, in case he asks.

I shoveled through desks and paperwork, finding nothing other than Tadase's work sheets. You'd laugh if you'd seen the tightened up, unrealisticlly shocked facial expression I made when I found out that he worked for easter.

'_who would have thought…'_

I searched around for photo albums and such, but everything was way too organized in this house, either that or it was tucked away in a place I hadn't noticed.

Did he or I record memories in this life? I don't know.

I finally found a computer Under Tadase's work sheets, that were piled neatly, but covered every inch of his desk, and the computer.

I wondered what to look up. I looked on his files and found pictures of our wedding day. It was in a field or something, tohugh I didn't know where the place was.

I was looking at the bright screen and my eyes started to bug out.

Walking around now, I opened the curtain to reveal nothing but sky.

"Wha-?" I mumbled, then I looked downwards.

Where are we? I fell back noticing that we were in a very tall apartment building. I guess it was some rich fancy one because it was pretty big, with two floors. Tadase must be rich, but working for easter makes it no surprise.

I wonder if Hikaru is still in charge?

Lookinmg back on the computer, it was a lot easier to watch. Not as bright as it used to be to me, I clicked a bunched folder on desktop that was labelled, 'Dates' I was figuring I was going to be finding more easter filesd, though I found a whole folder of Tadase and I! Cool!

I sorted through pictures of us with out frinds, and with them too, and some at the pizza parlor, and some around. I looked at another folder to reveal some pictures of Tadase and Me, and Ikuto?

Looks like we all just became friends after we all got together again.

But Ikuto looks…. Sad.

For ponce in my life I could see how to tell his emotions apart, and besides all the other times I've seen him, yesterday he looked happy, and In this photo you could see pain in his eyes. Huh. Wonder what happened.

All of a sudden I heard the door shut. Tadase was home, im sure.

I clicked the 'x' emote on all of his document pages and turned the moniter off.

I walked out to see him. "Hi Tadase! Was the store fun?" I asked, finding myself hungry and grabbing a banana off the counter, or island.

"It was fine, but I told you to relax." He warmly reminded.

"I'm sorry, I was kind of excited today." I added, peeling the banaa, and taking a bite at the end of my sentence.

"Well, that's okay, but why was your nightmare? This morning?"

I turned to him, kind of confuzed. I remebered all of a sudden.

"I wanted to know what was happening with our friends lateely, and I had a bad dream about them." I said uneasily. _I don't want to lie, though I don't know how to information without a storm of questions hailing on me after._

"Oh." He said simply. " I thought you kept more on track with your friends, but Rima is one of competing fashion designers of japan, while Yaya has a job as a kindergarten teacher. Kairi has lately been working with me at easter, like I said to you yesterday, and Nagihiko is an actor in studying currently." He noted.

I sighed. _I don't remember yesterday, Tadase, because I was with Ikuto.._

Sighing, and taking the last bit of my ripe banana, and now throwing the peel out, added, "What about Ikuto?" _too casual Amu._

He shot me a polite but questioning look. " Umm, why Ikuto?" I blushed madly. _Chill out Amu, you look like you like him still or something!" _

Tadase tilted his head sideways a bit. " I'm not sure! I just want to know how everybodies doing!" I blurted out. He nodded, still uncertain. "Ikuto is doing fine, actualy, if you want, we could go see him when I stop by work today." I felt my heart jump uncertainly._ Wait, but I saw him yesterday too, wouldn't that be like spending more time with Ikuto? Though this is a different dimension of a sort._

I nodded, calming down. "It's not I wanted to see him or anything, I just want to know how everybodie's doing now a days. I haven't talked to Ikuto for a while."

Great save Amu.

His smile got bigger again, as if he new I wasn't re-thinking the path I had chosen.

"We can go see him anyway, he has been down ever since you drifted out of his life two years ago." He added.

What?

"Tadase, what happened then? Did he go into depression or something?"

Tadase looked at me, like he loved the story. Tadase must like avents that involve our life more.

" Ikuto is the head of easter, and I proposed to you, and soon after he disconnected from us, and didn't really talk to us anymore so we could be together." He added. "He's been a loner again since, so it will probably nice for him to talk to you."

I looked in one spot, my mind swirling. _He never moved on. _I felt horrbile. Maybe just because I made him feel that same pain he felt when I was 12.

I shrugged it off, shaking my head. "I'll go get ready then." I added, looking for my closet in our bedroom. I found a little closet with all Tadase's clothes. I sweat dropped.

Do I have clothes in this dimension? I think I made my decision, I don't want to be naked.

I got out of my sarcastic thoughts when Tadase spoke to me. " Honestly, I still think you have a cold or something, did you forget where your closet was?"

Nevermind.

Tadase led me to a different room. I thought this was only a second bathroom with nothing but a sink and table, and shower.

He opened the doors inside that led into a walk in closet, and then there was paradise.

'I' have a walk in closet with dresses and ttank tops and shoes and belts and socks, and pants and skirts and everything!

I completely gaped. "Are you sure your sure you want to go to easter?" he asked lightly, watching me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just forgot how much clothes I have!"

Wow that was weird to say….

~ 3:02pm

When I finished trying all my favorite outfits on, in the end I had a casual outfit that consisted of plaid, like my regular style.

When we wnet outside, there was a limo outside. I guess this was our ride.

~ 3:34pm

At the company, I walked in to see dull wall coloring, and a lot of window panes. It was pretty dull, something you would imagine, with some sectioned off tiny rooms for private spaces.

I awed at all the people working like they were robots. _I don't have enough of an attention span for a job this way, glad Tadase's making the money. Wait, do I have a job?_

Tadase walked up behind me, and cared me by pointing in front of my face.

He was pointing to Ikuto. "I'll leave you to talk to him, I'll be over in room 378 if you need me."

I walked awkwardly up to Ikuto's desk. He still looked fine but he had light bags under his eyes, which were dul as well.

I fiunally got my voice to stop clogging my throat, and I opened my mouth to talk.

" Hi Ikuto." I simply said, in a happy manner, but also mysterious.

He looked up land his eyes dulled more. _How is it possible?_ I smiled at him. " I haven't talked to you in a long time!" I mentione, hoping a kind reply. He smiled lightly. " You should be with your husband, not here." He said. His voice was a little sore, and he was very quiet.

I felt an annoyed face crawl to my head.

" I can talk to you, can I not?" I strictly asked.

He smiled wider. "You can always talk to me, Amu." He announced quietly, now looking back at his work. I felt my face de-expression. "So how have you been lately?" I asked, pulling up a chair. "Fine, he replied, without much expression. This was getting annoying. "Just because I havent talked to you for a while doesn't mean you have to be cold." I quietly said. He smiled again. " I'm only working, but if you must face me, here." He tuned his chair around and watched my eyes. I felt like blush was creeping up on my face in a way. He was way too close for comfort. "so what have you been up to lately?" I asked. Almost stuttering. "The usual, work in the day, sleep at night." He said, rolling his eyes. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked. _Your pushing it, Amu stop. _

He frowned a little, then smirked. " I have that spot in my life reserved, because I made a promise." He said so casual, like I wasn't being rude just now.

_Did he really keep that promise he made me? _

He smiled, pain showing again. "Tadase didn't have much work to do today, you should go." He smiled happily.

I walked down the hall to room 378, like Tadase said. It bugged me, I felt guilty. I wanted to spend my day with Tadase though I felt so bad for Ikuto. No matter that I think, I know that Ikuto would be happy when he was with me, though I know for a fact life still carries on here too, and in this life he was lonely.

I walked in the room to see a smiling Tadase. "Ready to go, Amu?" I blushed.

I like the way you say my name Tadase.

"Let's go Amu and get ready for tonight." He walked past me, still smiling. "W-why, what's tonight?" I asked. He smiled. It's our date night! Are you sure your not sick, If you forgot that we have these every weekend!" He teased nicely, but he also seemed concerned.

I shook my head. "N-no, dates sound good!" I smiled. He walked to me with an angel of a smile seeping on his face, like an angel feather.

"Then let's go." He kissed my cheek, which I was totally not expecting, but It gave my heart absolute warmth, and a fluffy, soft feeling, that I never wanted to leave me.

So this is what people feel like when when they say they are on cloud nine..

~ 6:27pm

We sat at the dinner table in our apartment, and talked together, and laughed a lot with one another on our subject.

I was holding on of the meatball's of our spaghetti dinner on my fork, then I looked up when it was almost to my mouth, and noticed Tadase staring at me.

"What? What is it?" I asked, wiping my face ith a napkin, since for me, it was suual to have food all over my face, and eat like a little girl.

He chuckled in his throat. "Nothing, you are just so beautiful." I felt hapiness in his words.

As we finished up for dinner, he led me into my room and gave me privacy to get changed, then came in to head to bed.

He kissed me goodnight, and then turned off the lights.

_I remember this part. _I closed my eyes, wanting to drift off to dream land, and it seemed like a nice thought. _Tadase Is so nice to me. Now I honestly can't decide between the two of them because They are both so loving in the future same as when I was younger also. Though Tadse is so handsome, as is Ikuto, thoug Tadase looks like he actually grew up. Wow, I don't have that much perception. _

~9:04am

I closed my sleepy eyes and soon later found them awake in Ikuto's bed again. I sighed. How many times will this have to happen before I decide?

I smiled to myself as I just sat in contempt_. I could get used to this all in time._

Sorry people if I didn't have a much of a high detailed romance as the amuto chapter, I am used to writing amuto fan stories, so this chapter was kind of hard for me! I will get better at it though! It's all in the experience!


	3. Ikuto's house again, part 1

I sat up, and stretched my arms out, and arched my back in until I heard it crack.

All of a sudden I was pulled back down, and held by my prince. Well, actually, he was my husband..

"Goodmorning.." He yawned, eyes closed, and he was still holding my waist.

I smiled back, "You know, your not a kid anymore, but I could cuddle to you for hours…. Your so warm.." He sleepily said. I felt my smile grow, and I looked at his hair falling around his eyes, so I could see his long, eyelashes, and his delicate face. He looked so peaceful. He opened his indigo eyes. It only gets better it seems.

I found myself putting away those picture boxes full of photos and such, and I struggled to get down the stairs.

It was 8:45am, Saturday morning. I wonder what I was going to do today?

I wanted to spend more quality time qith Ikuto, but I couldn't shake the thought that I wanted to know how my friends were doing in this dimension. Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Utau, Yaya, Kairi, and especially Tadase.

I had Tadase as my husband every other morning, though I wanted to know how he was doing when my husband was Ikuto, and also how my friends were doing in this time.

I tripped.

It made it all better to be caught by Ikuto running around the corner downstairs.

I looked up at his face. My face was resting on his shoulder, while the picture box was being held by a corner of Ikuto's other hand.. I'm lucky He was there.

He sighed in content, and put the photo album box down. " Amu, you should be more careful! You could of got hurt!" He sounded pretty upset near the end. "How about the pictures Ikuto-" I replied, though cut off it seemed. "I don't care about the photos! Those are replacable! I can't replace you Amu!" He stared at me in the eye, anger flashing around in those blue, depths.

I felt my hand quiver.

Ikuto just stared, then his eyes peacefully narrowed from there large, suspensful, point.

"Amu, I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt, ever." He pulled me into his strong, musculier ams, that seemed to double around me because I'm pretty small compared to Ikuto even now.

He smiled, I could feel the muscles in his mouth move upward as he lay his face on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Amu. Your just honestly the most important thing to me, and If I ever lost you I don't know what I'd do." I felt a smile trickle up the corners of my mouth. Ikuto really loved me.

I returned the hug and threw my arms around his neck, then he released his head from my shoulder, and leaned in to face me. "I love you." He said. Before I could say anything, He pushed his head forward, and locked lips with mine.

Thiks was not like last time's kiss.

This time his kis was full of passion, and love, and he held me close as our lips moved together, like a symphony.

He separated the kiss. And stared lovingly into my eyes. The colors went wild in his indigo orbs, and for only the second time in my life,

I could tell he was happy.

he kissed me lightly on the cheek after he looked at the watch on his hand, and picked the box up that he was going to put away for me, and placed it downsatirs in the storage room.

He kissed me on the head, " I have to go to work, though I'll be back in four hours with a surprise, okay?" he said as sweet as possible.

I nodded, as the door shut soon after word our little talk, and the house felt lonely already.. I was alone again.

Well he won't be the only one with a surprise! I'm not going to sit around for the next four hours and mope, I'll clean the hous- no….. stop being like Su Amu, get your act together and search up about your friends.

I sighed. This, will take a while..

A short while later I had found contacs, scrapbooks, and some of my own personaql notes I wrote, but then I found 'i.'.. the main key to all my answers.

A diary, that belonged to Me.

I opened it up, and read inside.

**March 14, 2017**

**Dear diary….**

**Wait, who writes that any more?**

**Anyway, Me and Ikuto just went to the amuzement park! We did that when I was young.. I was 12, and it was one of the funnest days of my life. The bright lights, the speeding rides.. But my favorite attraction of all, is Ikuto 3**

I paused reading.

_Why would I even think like that?_

_I definitely did not think that when I was at the park for the first time!_

I glued my eyes to the words I had neatly written again, and carried on reading my love blabbing.

**I can't belive he surprised me today that he had the company rebuild it!**

**I really really really, do like him..**

**Wait, we are married, and honestly, I love him.**

**I really do. **

**~ Amu Tsukiyomi 3**

**P.s. I love the sound of my name now 3 3 3**

I felt like gaging with my outer character, though something stopped me. I really did feel some of those feelings, and I really did love him.

I flipped a few of the diary page's.

April 09, 2017 Dear Diary….Today, me and Ikuto went to the beach, with Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, and Ami, and I was screaming for my life when Ikuto took me out into the farther-out- in-sea..

**Scariest moment, of my life! I was so mad at him, I pounded him on the head.. and then he pretended to be drowning underwater somewhere, which really scared me. My friends laugh about the part where he jumped out at my face, after he grabbed my foot underwater, but I'm still giving him a mental beating for it.**

**Ciao diary, 3 Amu~**

I flipped to a later date, so it would be this year. I found a page labelled 'june 26, 2018' which was on a few days ago.

It read:

June 26, 2018

**Dear diary,**

**Today I was pretty depressed. **

**Rima has been pretty upset since her divorce with that boy I met named Kiru, though I'm sure she'll get hapier once I cheer her up. I just wish Utau wasn't sad either, because Her new manager ripped her off, and stole money from her. Plus since she fired miss sanjo, well Kairi has had to take care of her, as well being Yaya will be staying with me in a week or less, since Kairi is very buisy. **

**Though in happy news Kairi is doing just fine, and he and Yaya's wedding is announced to be next year, january 23, 2019. Tadase as well, not the married part, but He has a girlfriend, her name is Cherice, and I think they are on a one way track to love. 3**

**I'm really happy for Tadase, since I found Ikuto, he was happy for me, and went **

**On to have a good life, but actually, he met her in highschool, when we were 16 years old. **

**I'll write stuff tomarrow, **

**Sincerely, Amu Tsukiyomi**

**P.s: Note, Thursday, pick Yaya up at Chabolie park, so she can stay at your house for the next week 3**

**Ikuto will not remind you hunny, because You are going to prove his fact wrong that you can't remember important things.**

Amu stared at her book in shock.

Rima? Divorce?

Utau? Ripped off?

Sanjo staying with-? Kairi?

Yaya-oops.

She looked at her bed side calender. _June 29… Thursday._

I got up and ran to the door, then I remembered, I don't even know where I am living. I opened my eyes to a beautiful beach, and I could see a forest on the other side of me, and I could see the cities' buildings rgaining taller than the trees and be littling them from afar.

I twitched. I.. Didn't live in an apartment?

_At Tadase's I lived in an apartment. Huh. _

_The scenery is very nice though._

I grabbed my purse, ( which I figured was mine, since Ikuto wouldn't suite red leather, or girl accessories. ) Then I ran out the door, and started to walk.

I held he house key set in my hand, though I didn't know what half of these keys were for, any reason.

I played with the keys, and noticed a button pad, which was probably for something automatic, I figure.

I was going to put it down, but by accident, I felt my dinger add a light pressure to the button, and I heard a 'click' noise, at my house behind me.

The garage door opened fast, and revealed a silver truck.

I didn't know specifac names, and it was pretty nice, not too spoiled or fancy. I inserted a key inot the key hole, and the door poped open.

_Is this my car?_

I didn't know how to drive, but it sure looked intriguing. I had seen my dad work a car all the time, it didn't look that hard.

Though was it the best Idea to try it?

I think so.

I sat in the plush leather seat, and slid the key in the engine start, and turned the key.

I heard the car roar as it rumbled, the vibration, making me bounce lightly.

I felt so in control. Wherever the road led me, I could go.

The drive went by pretty fast, and I didn't go past the speed limit. I'm just thanking Goodness that I didn't get caught by a police officer, or crash the car. Because, believe it or not, I don't have a licence? So, here goes nothing.

~ chabolie park 9:40am

I sighed and left the car, and looked around for The light haired brunette I once knew.

She probably would jump on me and talk like, "Amu-chi, I missed you!" and day those words in a baby voice or something..

Then I turned around, and looked the other way. No, no sign of Yaya.. Too bad I didn't write down when to pick her up, I might me too late, or really early.

"Hi Amu!" I heard a womanly, positive and swet voice behind me. I turned around to see a tall woman with a pair of lous vuitton sleep wear bags, and she was wearing some famous, girl brand glases that took up more than her eyes, and she had a cute, fashioned outfit that was a dress.

"I'm all ready to go!" she said, now that I was looking at her. "Eh? Who a-are?" I asked half to myself.

"You still are the joker, aren't you? It's me, Yaya at your service! Well, actually, since Kairi kicked me out for a while, I guess that would mean your at my service..?" she stated, voice lowering with every word, more explanitory, she meant some of that sentence to herself, though she kept ranting on.

"Y-Yaya?" I asked, confused.

This woman was so totally not Yaya.

You know? The Yappy one? The once who would shake her legs and loved rubber duckies, and cradle mobiles? This cute girl did not act like Yaya!

I smiled. " L-let's go I think? Your staying at my house right?" I asked, still distracted. She smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "Yes, let's go! It's pretty hot out here. I'll make you those famous Yaya's sundae's you love so much, okay?"

I smiled, nodding my head rapidly, in unbelief at how much Yaya grew.

"S-sure!" I said, and walked over to the truck, though I checked making sure she was folloing me to the truck of course.

~ 12:34pm

Yaya took a metal scoop and plopped some icecream into her bowl, because she had just finished my ice cream sundae. "Kairi would never let me eat ice cream before lunch, he says it's unhealthy, But This is a nice change, isn't it?" I laughed. She fastly scooped another spponful of ice cream into her bowl. I noticed she seemed upset. "you miss Kairi already, don't you?" I asked. She sighed sadly. "Yes, I really do, but I have to learn how to live without him sometimes, I can get so clingy.. He's helping his aunt anyway." She looked at me and I returned the look with a sympathetic one. Just then I heard the door open, then close.

Looks like Ikuto was home.

Yaya smiled, turning her head to Ikuto's direction. "Hey Ikuto, how have you been?" He walked in the room, slightly confused, until he saw Yaya. " Oh, it's been good. I forgot already, your staying here for the next week." He flattened his jacket lightly over the jacket and key rings near the door, and carried a box in the room. " I should really be more organized, like Amu." He sighed.

He looked up toward me.

"Well, I guess my 'surprise' will be a minor one for Yaya too, then.

I looked up from my bowl of ice cream, only to see Ikuto pull the box up to the table.

I tilted my head.

"What's in the box?" I asked really being tortured. _What surprise?_

Ikuto laughed. He opened the box, and pulled out a fluffy, black ball of fur, and placed it on the counter.

He bought a cat.

I smiled, and heard Yaya cheering in the background. "You bought a cat?" I asked, and Yaya was still cheering.

Ikuto smiled. " I thought you'd like her. You can name him if you want, since I got to choose the cat."

I smiled mischieviously. " I'd sure hope so." Yaya stopped cheering and started talking.

" I know a perfect name! What about Ikuto's old Guardian character, Yoru?" She yapped on. I clasped my hands together.

"That's perfect! Since he's well… not here anymore." I sighed at the end.

Amu you can be so depressing sometimes..

Ikuto smiled. "Guardian character's don't leave, I told you that years ago. They just live in our hearts, while we make our own dreams come true." He said, watching the kitten attack itself. "Though Yoru is a perfect name for him." He smiled to me. I stared at his peaceful, happy face.

I really do like him this way.. Happy.

Yaya laughed, " I'm getting four bars of love frequence here!" she chuckled once again.

Yes. The Yaya I remember.

She finished her ice- cream and said,

"well, sorry to head out now, but I'm going to take a shower if that's okay, I feel all sticky from the ice cream, and washing my hands is surely not going to fix my issue."

We both said bye to her when Ikuto and I were left alone, and he slaped his hands down on the island.

"I technically have a second surprise." He stated. "follow me." He said, walking down stairs. I followed, not knowing what he stated.

We ended up in a room full of bins, and boxes, it was also the place Ikuto had put the photo albums form the day before.

"Why are we in here?" I asked. He smiled back toward me.

"When you mentioned Yoru, I remembered what I found yesterday down in the basement here. He pulled out a little box and opened it.

It was our lock and key set. Humpty lock. Dumpty Key. They were here. After all these years, we still had them..

I picked up my treasure. I looked at it glimmer once it saw sunlight again, then I just blew the dust off of it.

" You kept these? After all this time.. Who would have known…."

He chuckled, droping the box soon after we were holding the lock and key.

He sturned around, holding the key still. " I wonder if we could still trnasform.." he said in a funny voice, like he was cracking a sick joke, or it was probably just to see me in a dress again, knowing him.

I missed his stupid teasing.

I just hit his shoulder and walked out of the room.

~ 4:07pm

We had been cleaning up this old room for a while now, looking through the studd, and hopefully we might find old memories that were important.

Ikuto held a box up. "This one looks interesting." He stated, popping the lid off only to find dut fly directly into his face.

He coughed, while waving his hand in front of his mouth.

"This one has-" he coughed, in shock still, his eyes widening


	4. An awkward conversation

Ikuto just gasped lightly.

"T-this is…"

he started, staring inside a box.

" this is.. what?.."I automatically went over and checked what he was looking at.

He had a box, that held more of our childhood memories.

Well, childhood considering we met at the ages of 12 and 17, though these were when I was a year or two past fifteen.

He picked up a framed picture of me and him, and all our charas in Paris. I looked sixteen in that photo. I grabbed the picture nicely from him with both hands, and looked at the memory with care.

I was wearing a light blue dress, and I had shorted hair then, though it was still pretty long, and I also had a line of blush streaming across my face from Ikuto smiling for the camera with one hand on my waist, while ran, miki and su were to my left, and Yoru was on Ikuto's right. We looked happy.

He distracted my thoughts by pulling something out, and putting it in front of me. It was a fim strip from the mall, those little booths that take a doxen pictures of you for a few dollars. "Hey, do you remember this?" He asked. I nodded, uncertainly though. "y-yeah." I knew I was lyning though, I didn't remember a day past 15.

It was a cliché photo f mthe first picture of me andIkuto smile, while the next was him pulling me closer, and me blushing, and the third snapshot was him and I fighting, but more lie me beating him up, and fourht was him and I kissing, well, him forcefully kissing me for an apology or something, and the last was me enjoying the kiss.

Totally cliché, but it was cute, And I wish I had a memory of this event.

Ikuto smiled as he pulled out more things, and along with the time, Ikuto's cat Yoru had completely joined us in memory lane, and we kept looking, and smiling, and laughing.

Before we knew it, it was past midnight, and Yaya had already found entertainment upstairs after her shower, and long time ago went to sleep.

Ikuto walked up to me, and kissed me on the forehead.

"I found one more thing in case you want to quickly see it." He started. I followed him, getting out of bed to see what he wanted to show me.

We went downstairs, into an old theatre or something along those lines, and Ikuto sat me down on a plush chair, and kept the lights out so he could get something ready.

A television turned on before my face, and it was a video of some beautiful occasion, a wedding.

No, my wedding.

I looked at me and Ikuto getting married, and saying our vows, and before I knew it, it was a full fim of our time at the wedding, the bachlor party, the bachlorette party, the laughs, the fun, the wedding itself, and a memory that I could regain form seeing the pictures the day before of Ikuto shoving cake in my face, and me chasing him after.

But, over all those things, it looked like it was one of the best days of my life

Ikuto sleepily led me to bed, and mumbled some sweet words about me having a hard day, and needing rest. I got changed right in fornt of him, since all I had to do was put my gown and shorts on, and then I snuck into bed beside him.

He held his arm around my waist, as I slithered into my personal thoughts.

Ikuto seemed to spend a lot of quality time at home, and that he did. I still would like to know a few things about my life here though, like

His dad? What happened with him?

What I do for a living?

Where are my parents now too?

Where does Ikuto work?

How to help my friends get better.

How Tadase is really doing in this life without me..

Not based on my journaql records.

I could just as Ikuto what his job was right now, but that would be too tiring.

I felt my tired eyes shift down and close, stopping the burn of the contact of air to my wet eye lenses, it felt nice.

I felt myself smile as I thought about what would happen in my day tomarrow.

I wonder.

~ 7:03am

I lazily hit my alarm clock and turned around and saw Tadase gone. Oh well.

Was I really getting used to this daily switch thing? Yes.

I got up and put some cereal in a bowl, and poured some milk in, but not without It landing on the spoon first and splashing on me and the counter, and some dripped off to floor.

I grabbed a sponge that lied beside the sink on a rack, and soaked up all the milk and rang it out into the sink.

Then I eagerly washed my hands so I could eat my breakfast. I sat down in front of the television on the couch, and pushed the rubber remote buttons to keep myself entertained.

Watching the news would help, I could figure out what would happen now a days, and if anything, I could warn people in my time if I ever got back what dangers would a wait us for future reference. Or just sound crazy.

Flipping through the news, I got bored, and my cereal was now done.

I got up and walked to the bath room. With all of the excitement, I hadn't showered. Though it seemed that I was magically fresh and nex everyday, anyway.

Othere than that little fact, I closed the bathroom door, and took my clothes of, piece by piece, and walked into the shower, one foot after the other.

I let my heaor suck up moisture and my nose breath in the wet humidity, and just stood there, relaxed, and breathing, the soapy foam running out of my hair.

A while later, I don't know how long though.

I held a bath towel around me as I looked off the balcony.

I didn't sare look down, because If I loked down, I would probably fall down.

I put on some clothes once I air dryed. I loved th advantage of having all these clothes in this dimesion like place. I had a walk in closet.

I searched through my tops.

What did I want to wear. Blue? Pink? Indigo? Mouve? Yellow? It's like I had a specifac shirt for every individual shade of coloring, as did I have rows of each color, and style, etc.

In the end, I just grabbed a light magenta shirt, with a blcak belt and balck and white tights with a gray skirt. It was like I was 12 again

'cool n' spicy'.

I never liked it when people called me that.

I started to blow dry my hair after changing gracefully into my set of clothing, and swished hot air around my head.

After my hair was dry, I sat on the sofa with my purse, and spilled everything that laid inside out.

Let me see,

Keys, keys, lip gloss, key chain's, mini flashlight for emergencies, box of band aids, antiseptic cloth, what was this survival kit?

I kept rumaging until. Passport. Identicfication.

Perfect.

I read the shiny slate of acrylic plastic with ink.

**Amu Hinamori:**

**Age: 20**

**Blood type: O**

**Height: 5'2**

**Weight: 90 pounds**

**Birthday:** september 24, 2000

She threw it on the ground. Identification was no help.

She rumaged through her bag and found nothing more than a pile of lint and crumbs awaitng at the bottom.

"You have to be kidding." She just whispered, then soon after listened to the door creak shut.

"I'm home Amu!" Tadase said. Walking around, looking for his wife.

"Over here!" I replied, sticking my hand up.

He followed the hand and hugged me from behind and kissed my forehead, replying.

"How was your day?" He sat down across from me.

"Just the usual, and I figured out everything I carry in my purse are poinless."

I replied, while Tadase looked at me. With confusion.

I laughed, waving my hand in front of my face, as to fan myself off.

" I'm sorry, I was rambling!" I said. He smiled. " It's cute anyway, so don't worry about it Amu."

Eeek my prince thinks im cute! Wait, isn't that an obvious? I'm his wife.

I smiled, looking at him.

"Hey Amu, do you want to go to nagihiko's today? I wanted to know if you wanted to see your friends again, since yesterday you were wondering how they were." He asked.

"Sure." I replied calmly, though inside I was like a jaguar on catnip.

We arrived at Nagihiko's and the first thing I say is, "Nagihiko!' Jumping into his arms, giving him the hug of the century. "How is it going?" I asked.

Not that I didn't just see you five days ago, that's fine though, I need to make an excited impression for Tadase.

"Amu-chan! You sure have grown a lot since the last time we visited each other."

"Nagi.. I'm not your little cousin." I sighed. Isn't that onlywhat you say to your younger family?

Nagi smiled, and turned his face to the stair case.

"Rima darling, Amu is here!" Immediately, a blonde woman ran down the staris to hug me. Was thius really Rima? She sure seems more energetic since the last time we were together.

"Amu! It's been too long, how are you and Tadase doing? Are you guys having kids yet?" she laughed.

I just felt like a tomato. She doesn't act like Rima either. I think Nagi got the best out of her while I was gone.

She coughed into her balled fist. "so, besides that, how are you doing?"

I smiled. "Fine, Tadase has just been working at easter lately."

"How about yourself?" she asked kindly, "did your acting career not work out for you?"

I froze.

Acting? What?

I've never been good at acting in my life.

I can't even fake being sick to stay home from school..

So how about this.

Acting?

"Yes, its going fine?" I said, unsure of myself.

Tadase laughed with her. "Amu is doing great, she is even doing a new japanese film coming out soon!" "Really?"

I am?

"I-I mean, I am!" I smiled, clasping my hands loudly. "This is going to be so great, and the pay is good too."

Stars get paid good, right?

Right?

Hopes up.

He smiled at me as Nagi wanted us to follow him to sit down to get more re-aquainted.

Rima went and got some tea, while We waited. I didn't know Rima cook cook water..

"So, How are you Tadase?" Nagi interuppted my thoughts.

"Fine, thanks, I am working at easter like Amu said earlier, but we have to re-assign some new co-workers for some jobs, like Mr. Tsukiyomi says.

Ikuto?

Nagihiko shot his attention toward us. "Yes, did you hear that he has almost completely tooken over that other company? Hasn't his heart ever gone cold since a few years ago!" Rima arrived with the tea, and Nagihiko took a sip of his as soon as he blew on it when he got it.

"I've heard." Tadase said. "Even though I'm with Amu, I'm s oglad he doesn't take his work problems out from me, maybe he wants me to spend more time with her, which I'm very happy about, And what did he say to you yesterday Amu?"

Tadase threw his attention towards me.

"He just said- something about him being happy for me, but he was pretty busiy yesterday, so I couldn't talk to him much." I said, surprisingly without stutterin'.

Maybe the acting buisness would work out fine for me, huh?

Amu listened as Nagi And Tadase went back to gossiping.

Rima turned to her with a happy face. "I want you to come here, ok?" she said, and got up. I followed swiftly, so Tadase wouldn't ask-

"Where are you going, Amu?" He asked.

"Just to see omething Rima wants to show me, I'll be back.."

Rima led me to the kitchen, and threw some grilled cheese sandwiches on the frying pan.

"What did you need help with?" I laughed. "Lunch?"

She glared at me, and eased once she came closer. "Look."

There it was, on her finger, a wedding ring.

I screamed as I held hands with her and jumped up and down like a little girl.

"Nagihiko is going to marry you?" I asked, still a jumpin.'

"Yes! Yes! yes! yes! yes!"

We squeled as I helped her make the salad to go with the sandwiches.

As we came out with the food, Nagi tossed his hand toward Rima.

"Hun, I could have made the sandwiches, you should have let me do that instead of our guest this evening."

Rima smiled.

"It's ok, she wanted to!" She glared at my eyes when turning around. "Right Amu?" She said, I just sweatdropped.

After we were done at their house, we made our way home, had supper, and walked home, I started a conversation to cancel out the awkward silence.

"Hey, Tadase?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you marry me?" I asked, innocently. Why did you ask that Amu!

He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Amu, why would you ask a question- are you having doubts about us?"

I blushed. "No! Not at all! I just- wanted to know." I said, fairly quiet.

He smiled, nodding his head.

He picked up my cold hand in his.

He held it up to him, and looked into my eyes lovingly.

"because I love you, and Because you're the only one for me. I know when we were younger, I had this weird Idea I was in love with amulet heart, but I know it was you all along."

Liar.

"You are so beautiful."

That's it?

"I really love you, just the way you are."

I don't know what happened, but I was suddenly annoyed with Tadase. Ikuto always said things positive about me, he never brought up sad points in our pasts. He loved me! I could see it!

I don't want to know how beautiful I am Tadase! I want a genuine fact of real true proof that you love me!

I took my hand away, and held it to me.

"Amu?"

I ran away, not looking back.

I'm sure I love Tadase! I just want to **know** he **lov**es me.

"Amu! Watch out!" He screamed in my direction, and I heard footsteps pacing after me. I turned to face him, but not long before I fell off the side of the bridge we were walking on, and fell in the cold, nightly water.

Ifelt a sharp pinch at my backsaide and my neck jerk as I hit the feirce waves. I heard Tadase call me.

"Amu!…Amu…Amu.."

But it died out fast,

All I felt was blackness flowing into my mind.

Peaceful, black, and quiet.

I shot my body up as I was in a sliver in blue room again.

No way.

I looked around, and saw I had Awakened Ikuto,

Every time I fall asleep, or go unconsious..

as he sat up and held my hand. "Is something wrong Amu?"

Renee: Don't worry guys, She doesn't hate Tadase. She just went a little uneasy with her feelings, there guys.

Ikuto: She'd better choose me ;)

Tadase: noo, meh.

Renee: will you just let me write the story? 3

Ikuto and Tadase: sigh* finee..


	5. cotton candy

**Renee: Guys, Guys! I'm in this chapter!**

**Taase: As who?**

**Renee: You'll see..**

**Ikuto: Hey, maybe she can play you! Female actresses always play you fine.**

**Tadase: Ikuto. * character change***

**Renee: Really boys? Just read the story please!**

**Amu: I agree with Renee, you gihting isn't going to make up my mind any faster than It already is made.**

**Ikuto and Tadase: *innocent look ***

**Renee: Sighed, A disclaimer; I don't own Shugo chara or anything else listed that is surely not mine….**

**Amu: Like lays chips?**

**Renee: Sigh, I don't own lays chips either sadly..**

I sat up, holding my head.

* * *

><p>"Another nightmare, dear?" He interuppted my thoughts, spinning.<p>

I felt the cold water like it was still on me.

The peircing crash of water against skin.

The pain.

The shock.

I still felt it run through the edges of my body, while the

Adrenaline sped my heart.

**Beat. Beat. Beat.**

"I'm going to get you some breakfast, want to come tell me what happened?" He offered his arm out, like he was about to square dance with me.

"Uhm, sure." I replied quietly, assigning my arm in his own.

We walked through the hallway, as he waited patiently for me to walk with him, and led me to the couch, as he quickly mixed up pancake batter, and started frying cakes.

He fell on the plush couch beside me with a **'thwomp'** as the leather screeched it's pleas.

"So what was your nightmare about?" Ikuto asked me, holding my hand as he stared into my honey cream eyes. His eyes shone with honesty and care, like he just jumped into a lake of purity.

He's just what every girl would want. Honestly.

Though I was only mad at Tadase because he loved me for my looks and personality as someone else when we were younger. It made me feel like crying.

"Just,… just thinking about people lately, and how we're all so sad lately, it makes me fell pretty upset, and not to mention everybody is suffering round us."

His eyes narrowed, soon to a close. He held my hand near his face, and hissed the back of my hand. "My dear Amu, I'm here for you, whenever you want to talk, and I'll help you with all your problems. Would you like me to invite my sister and the others over for dinner tonight?" A smile rose fast on my face.

"Y-yes!" I jumped happily into his arms, as he tumbled back onto the scrunching pleathere couch as we laughed, and embraced one another for the hapiness of just, holding.

Yaya walked upstairs, scratching with a balled fist at her eye, and watched us.

"G-good morning guys! Am I interupting? Because I smelled some really yum breakfast, and I wanted to check.."

I looked up, noticing the delightful fragrance of creamy heated pancakes on the grill, that had floated around the room without me noticing.

I sat at the cherrywood breakfast table, and had Ikuto serve Yaya, himself and I, but he of course served Yaya and I before himself, then he got the butter, whipped cream, syrup, and fruit decorations.

"So, Ikuto, I may have been dreaming, but my sensitive ears told me that you are inviting our friends over for supper?" She asked, taking a mouthful of cloud-like pancakes, and a strawberry.

"Haha, yeah, Amu wanted to give a cherry mood! I thought It would be a good idea." He implied, taking a bite of pancake soon after.

"I really think we should invite Kairi, don't you think Yaya?"

"No," She moaned. "he's always buisy."

She laughed.

I smiled, taking abite of the cupcake-cloud pancake, drizzled in maple flavored syrup with ripe, overgrown srawberries and sour blueberries.

"Ikuto, Why aren't you a chef?" I asked, mufling the fruit flavored pancake down.

He laughed. "I don't know, I'm not a proffesional. Pancake mix is very hard to use though."

I sighed. _He used pancake mix? I thought I had my own chef.._

"What is your job anyway Ikuto?" I asked.

He looked at me in un-belief.

"You don't remember where I work?"

I sighed. "I forgot a lot lately, hun.."

He tilted his head, swallowing a bite, then answering, "I work at Sanjo-san's office, helping her with Utau, and cleaning up. I thought you remembered, but oh well, you know now!" He engulfed big bite of cloud with his mouth.

I slapped myself with files of thoughts.

_Ikuto? That's a little job? What about easter? You are the next in line, since hikaru won't be able to manage those duties anymore! What about everything you worked for? Why? Why did you leave it all? You could have been richer than Tadase!_

"Amu chan, Why are you spacing out?" Yaya snapped her fingers in front of my glassy, distracted and unblinking eyes.

Wow, what did you do Ikuto?

"Yes Yaya?" I asked, turning my attention to my good friend.

"Were you thinking about pancake's?" Yaya asked kindly, and warmly.

"Uh, no- why?" I asked, not understanding.

"Because you just bit your fork for the past minute and a half…"

"Oh did I? I was thinking of- of a dress!"

"A dress? Were you going to eat it?" Ikuto added.

"Noo! I was just.. uhg, nevermind."

"Well-" Ikuto got up, and wiped his hands with a napkin.

"We might as well, make it a day while we are here, let's go to the amuzement park- Amu loves that place, don't you Amu?"

I blushed furiously.

_I'm not a kid Ikuto-kun.._

~ 3:00pm

After we ran some arrens, and met up with Kairi-kun, we all headed to the park, and separated to me and Ikuto, and to Yaya and Kairi, And we were going to follow along with the plan we made to meet up with everybody here, in four hours.

We all split around, And the first ride I wanted to go on was the ferris wheel.

The ride manager opened the gate to the little metal seat to fit the two of us in. I sat down, and Ikuto sat beside me seconds later.

"Amu do you remember the last time we were here? You were 18!" He added, as the ride spun.

"Yeah.. I remember," no I don't. "Ikuto… can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you give up your head job at easter?" I asked, eyes connecting to his peaceful jewel like eyes.

"I though you would remember why, but that's what I love about you, you never remember anything important and I get the fun of telling you my favorite things again and again." He started, holding my hand. I smiled back. "I quit my job so I could be with you." He stated plainly.

_What?_

_He gave up all of that money, all the rich and fame.. for me?_

I was in total shock. I never thought this guy would bother to give up a bite of his chocolate Taiyaki for me, though he gave up millions of bucks for me. "I-Ikuto, you did that?" He nodded, making a noise in his throat.

"When one night they said at the easter company I would have a lot of work to do as the header, and chief, I quit to tell them that I wanted to spend my life with my one love, and then I proposed to you the next day with that ring that I bought with my savings." He looked at me, and smiled so I could see The sincerity in his eyes and smile. "I did it for you. For us."

_Ikuto._

I hugged him right there and then, and felt the ride swerve. We laughed and held each other closer, trying not to move.

We rode several rides all day, but we didn't meet with Yaya yet afte four hours passed, so me and Ikuto went on the teacups for old times sake. The manager only lwt us on because we offered to pay, and they didn't have a line up.

I munched on some cotton candy and held Ikuto hand ehile I took a bite of melting fuzzy sugar. He did the same with his other hand.

"Hey, Ikuto." I asked him, mouth savoring the last flavors of cotton flavor.

"Yes Amu?" He asked, darting his head my direction.

"Why did you marry me?" It was becoming a thing to Amu to ask the boys the same questions in order to know what way she wanted to go, the pasth to take, she had to know what these boys so close to her hear were like years from then.

"Why would you ask such a silly question!" Ikuto teased, but not his usual teasing, he sounded slightly annoyed.

"I just want to know what you see in me.." I replyed feling guilty.

Ikuto blocked the front of me and dropped his cotton candy, strictly looking me in the face.

" I love you, because your unique. You have this stubborn attitude that adds to your ways, and you blush so constantly when I crack a joke." His look faded to love in his eye. " I love you because your special, and not cliché special that every girl is told they are. Do you want to really know why I married you?" He asked, looking at her and not being distracted one ounce.

"u-uhm, y-yes?" I asked, looking away for a second.

"Because you are the one who could make me smile. You are the one who would show me a new side to living, you are the one who brought me out of the darkness. Into hope.

I love you Amu Hinamori, every detail about you." He held a stare with me, directly in the eye. I could tell there was love in his facial expression, though he was serious.

That was the answer I wanted.

I felt my eyes bubble with water, and dropping the stick of my cotton candy, I threw my arms around him, and he threw his arms back, while he played with my hair, and I felt the tears fall.

I felt the love in our souls. I felt it. It was a nostalgic feeling of two hearts, like the memories and care moxed together. By the way he layed with my hair, I could feel he loved me, by the way he held me, by the way he lightly touched my mouth with his lips, I could tell that he loved me. I loved him back, too.

He separated our kiss, and held his face on my shoulder as he held our hug, and did not separate. "Amu, I love you. Please with everything you have, don't forget that." He trailed off, rubbing my back with his hand.

_I don't know who to decide right now. I know for a fact I loved him, Though Tadase is someone I loved just as much. No matter if it was my looks he used to love about me, I never gave hiim a chance to tell me his full feeling for myself, but I know I love him._

_He was there for me every time I was sad. Every time I was scared, he held my hand. No matter how angry he was with me after I had Ikuto stay at my place while recovering, he still waited to hear my answer, after tonight, the best thing I could do was give him my time to hear his reply._

_I am so confuzed._

"Yaya! It's time to go!" I called as I held Ikuto's hand in front of the car, while Kair gave her a hug like she did, with her arms around his head, and his arms around her waist, and she separated and waved to the love of her.

We hopped into the car, and tlaked about things ll the way home.

I knew I wasn't confused who my friends were, that's for sure.

At the dinner table, Yaya sat while I made my way around the kitchen holding plates and placing them around in a large circle, for our friends, for a cheering celebration. I folded the tablecloth, and placed a finer one out for the occasion.

I set out metallic forks and knives, and I laid napkins out while I had the cake heating in the oven that was almost ready for decorating, while Ikuto phoned our friends and invite them over.

Ikuto was only friends with my friends because he never really got to know them I'm sure. When we were younger, the only one he would open up to is me, though I had gotton used to him being alone when we were younger together, I wanted him to meet my friends since there is no danger any longer I'm going to go assuming now.

Ding!

"Rima's here!" Ikuto called, fetching the door. I was really surprised to see Ikuto into this 'party' idea.

I heard there conversation from the doorway of the kitchen, with faded voices.

"Hey Ikuto!"

"Hi, how are you and Naghiko doing?"

"Well, other than the wedding issues, were doing good." That's so great to hear Rima, I don't like my friends in trouble..

"Where's Amu?"

"In the kitchen Rima, I'll go get her, you can sit down any where you'd like."

"Thank you!"

I heard the voices approach, as I walked around the corner to see my friend. "Rima!" I shouted, really excited to see my good friend of mine.

She sprouted her arms outwards to hug me, and I hugged her and her soft plush, daisy-smelling blond locks.

"It's great to see you Amu, I needed an Amu hug after the past few weeks." She sighed into my back, squeezing my chest more.

After some time, every guest had shown up, with a total of Yaya, Rima, Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko, and the surprise guests, Who I only Expected Tadase, brought his girlfriend, Renee.

"Tadase, It's so nice to see you, this is-?" I gestured to his honest, nice looking female friend, who had long, brown hair, straight, and had honey colored eyes like mine, and had a giant black bow on her head, while wearing a casual white t-shirt, with a pair of high jeans and tall black heels. "Hello there, Your name is Amu, Am I right?" She asked.

She had a sweet sounding voice, like something soothing like honey, but it sounded like she was also used to talknig in an outdoor voice, rather than this uiet persona she held.

"Amu is my name, and you are-?" she blushed.

"I'm sorry, my name Is Renee, I am here in Japan on vacation, and I had to move here when I got a job." She introduced her story.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't invited, Tadase insisted I came, so I hoped it would be ok with you!" she pleaded while stutering.

"It's perfectly fine Renee. The more the merrier." I replied with a laughing smile.

_She seems nice.. Tadase is very happy in this dimension with a girlfriend._

As everyone sat down, everuyone picked their choice of food out.

"So, Utau, how is the music industry going?" I chewed on a little bite of steak, which currently laid in my cheek.

"It's not so great, I lost quite a bit of money when I hired that man, Hario as my manager. I need a new manager currently."

I laughed. "Hire Sanjo-san"

She shrugged heavily, blushing.

"I don't want to hire her again, she just wweighed me down."

"Utau's just too shy to say she was wrong!" Kukai laughed. Utau blushed and held her arm.

As people around the table laughed, we all talked about our problems, and got happy.

After everybosdy left, the house felt quiet, and it was soon interupted.

Yaya yawned. "Ah, Guys I am going to bed, I'm tired early tonight." She threw her arms back down as a sleep tear formed on her left eye, which was half closed, as she walked away.

Me and Ikuto got changed, putting our sleeping clothes on and went into the warm comfort of the plush bed.

It was pretty quiet in the room, and before Ikuto turned the light off he talked.

"Hey Amu."

"Yes?" I asked, particularily quiet.

"Don't, ever doubt doubt that I love you." He said emotionlessly, like he was hurt.

"I never did." I replyed, sighing in content as I closed my eyes, and I could feel the almostfere lighten up immediate.

"goodnight Amu, I love you." He turned the light off.

As I stayed with my eyes losed, I thought about Tadase and Ikuto.

_It was proved to me today, that I really know Ikuto loves me. I know Tadase does, and If I'm still alive in the other dimension, I'll tell Tadase I love him too. I know now how they both feel individually though, and I really feel happy. Though what about Tadase's girlfriend? I know She is very nice, and it's comforting that she is the support of Tadase in this realm, so I don't need to feel guilty as wel in this dimension that Tadase would be lonely while I have a loving husband, like what I felt for Ikuto in Tadase's days._

I sighed.

_Ikuto, why would you keep that promise we made anyway? If I was married to Tadase, I'm sure you should have went on. But you didn't._


	6. Sorry's and Ramen contests

**Authors**** note about the last chapter:**

**Okay, people, first off, if you did not read this chapter already, I posted this chapter and wrote an ending to it because I was up too early in the morning. I deleted it a few days ago so I could rewrite hald of it because of that.**

**I am so sorry I posted this chapter already, but I changed it.**

**I was really tired the other night, and I stayed up really early and didn't want to go to sleep until I had finished the chapter though I really don't want the series to end THAT quick, because I want at least 8 more chapters in this series, and second, I sped things up too much. This does_ NOT_ mean this story ends with amuto, or Tadamu, I'm nots sure yet myself.I also got new ideas for the whole plot line, so it's o.k.I'm going to post the next chapter shortly after this one, because I haven't posted for days by now.. OK, just read the stinking story now if you want, bye**

**~ xx Renee**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>"But you didn't" were the first things I said in the day. Must have had my mind on Ikuto's decision.<p>

I felt my blurry eyes regain strength to open.

It all came back.

The pain.

I wasn't in the water though, I was on a white, plush bed in a quiet room, and I heard.

Even though my body felt numb, I could tell it was night time, because it was darker, and only the mechanical lights filled my brain, giving me a light headache.

I felt immense grip on one of my hands, through the numb feeling, it clashed.

I opened my eyes again, and tilted my head upward, to look at the male named Tadase.

My husband in this dimension.

"T-Tada-" He cupped my mouth with his hand. "Don't talk, your hurt." I question that theory. I'm just in much pain. I sarcastically thought.

At least my brain worked appropriatly.

I closed my eyes, as I smiled to him.

"Sorry about earlier." I said, holding my neck arched in the pillow shape.

"wha- Amu, it's not a big thing." He lied.

"I may be in pain right now, but my brain still works fine. I'm sorry about questioning anything."

"I shoukld be the one pto day sorry"

I opened an eye to look at him, to see what his emotion plastered upon his face was at the moment.

He looked at me, with a light tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Amu, I should have spoken better to you. It's just that I was on the moments pressure to think, and I love so many things about you, that it wasn't enough time to say it all."

He smiled.

"I love the way you act young, the way you talk, the way your personality flows. I really love the unique you. I love the way you smile. I love the way you blush when someone says something lovish. I'm in love with everything that makes you."

He smiled, and let a light chuckle out.

That's what I wanted to hear as well.

"Th-thank you Tadase." I whispered, loking at him in his beautiful magenta pink eyes.

_I loved his eyes.._

_I loved him.._

_But since he thinks I'm passed out at the moment.._

_Now is my chance to think…_

_About who I love.._

_And who is that exactly?_

_I know who I love in my life._

_My mom.._

_My dad.._

_My sister.._

_Rima.._

_Nagihiko.._

_Yaya.._

_Kairi.._

_Miki.._

_Ran.._

_Su.._

_They are all important to me. They are._

_It's just deciphering between the two of themost important ones, Ikuto and Tadase. _

_Ikuto is kind, caring, and he honestly loves me.._

_Tadase used to love my looks and giddy amulet heart personality, but now he is trying to prove to me how he loves me for just being myself._

_I like that he's trying, though I want more. I want…_

_I don't know what I want._

_Maybe I even seem a little impossible, loving two people.. Is it too far fetched?_

_Ikuto claims I bring him out of the dark, into hope._

_Tadase loves me because I'm light, and cute._

_I really hate how Ikuto teases me, but I love when he's honest with me, who he really wants to be. He tries, and that's all I ask._

_Nothing has never occurred to me at anythiing how I 'hate' Tadase, because there wasn't much to hate about him.. Though when we were younger…_

_No. Amu, stop thinking about the past._

_Ikuto loves you for who you are, and he gave up everything for you, and Tadase stays focused on work, but comes home just to be with you.._

_But what about Ikuto in this world? He kept his promise to me, no matter that I got married. Would he be like that in my future too? Support me on my choices, and stay his distnace all my life? Did Ikuto Tsukiyomi love me so much that he wanted me to truly be happy? I'm sure Tadase would want that too. Tadase had a girlfriend when I am married to Ikuto, and He moved on, and didn't fret over it. It's not like I think Ikuto is obsessive or anything either, because he ket his promise.._

_Amu, stop it._

_Your haing a pity party because Ikuto chose to spend his life differently, and not change anything.._

_But it is sweet, to think he kept a promise he made to me, when I was 12._

_I'm 20 right now. _

_In this dimension. _

_This time._

_I could just make my decision, and chose Ikuto, but I have to be sure._

_Sure._

_Who._

_I._

_Want._

_Sure about the somebody who will spend the rest of their life with me._

_Sure about the somebody who will spend my sad days with me_

_Sure about the somebody who will be there for me to here about my good days._

_Sure about the somebody who will be there forever,_

_And not abandon me like I feared my life would ever turn in._

_And by fear, I mean it._

_I don't want to be wit hsomebody who will leave me for the first pretty girl they see in the coffee shop window._

_Tadase wouldn't do that._

_Ikuto wouldn't do that._

_I'm sure._

_But then why am I so worried?_

_I love them both._

_I just wish my picking got easier, or somehow something wrong with them would pop out at me. A hint that they aren't the one, from right now, they both seem like perfect humans._

_Tadase was always there for me,_

_But did I really just like him for his looks?_

_Ikuto cares when he wants to, _

_But is he really just somebody diefferent that I'm not used to?_

_What about the lock and key?_

_Do they have any say in my lifes story?_

_I wish it would reveal something, but right now it's just a lock on my necklac-_

_Wait._

_When I'm married to Ikuto I have it, when I'm with Tadase-_

"I don't." I whispered, opening from my thoughts.

Tadase looked at me now, confused.

"T-tadas." I started, anxious for answers. Even in my painful condition worry held me up.

"Yes Amu? Do you need water?"

"No, But where did that humpty lock go?" I asked cautiously.

He paused, blinking.

"N-nurse I think she's having slight amnesia!" Tadase lightly called out the door from his seat. He would have got up, but I grabbed his hand.

"Tadase, I'm not having amnesia necessarily, I just forgot that one thing. Where is the humpty lock."

He bliked, relaxing, and then sighed. "Im shocked youforgotm, but here is what happened.

_**Flashback::.**_

"_Amu, wait!" Ikuto called. _

"_Don't talk to me anymore, Ikuto!" _

"_I'm sorry If I haven't been here for A while, though I foud my dad!" _

"_Good, now you can spend more time with him because I'm not breaking up with Tadase!" The fifteen year old called._

"_Tadase?" Ikuto quiestioned._

"_Yes, the male I have been talking to you about, you know, your brother? The one That I love, just leave me alone Ikuto!" She said, not finding excuses, so blurted out facts._

"_I came back as promised, I'm here for you now!" Ikuto said, and attempted huggin her, in which she slapped his fists away, and took a couple of fet back._

"_A-am-" _

"_Don't say my name!" _

"_Amu, I love-" _

"_Don't say it!" she said, running from the pain of everything happening too soon for her to handle. She needed to be alone._

_She so happened to have flurry tears clogging her vision. She bumped into somebody, and as she fell back, she said her sorry's._

"_Amu?" Tadase asked, appearing un afected by her bump._

"_T-Tadase! Your-" She slowly remembered the situation on her head, how Ikuto came back for her, and didn't listen to her, that she was with someone else now._

_She teared up._

"_Amu?" He hugged her, trying to comfort her, without asking what happened._

"_Tadase.. Ikuto is back." _

"_that's great!" He smile into the hug._

"_your too positive." She stood up, frowning, as the tears stopped._

"_I'm not. I just think of the bright of things. If you don't want to see him right now, I'm sure he'll understand. You can talk to him when your ready." _

_I shook my head, eyebrows knitted in a sad feeling._

"_I'll never talk to him, never again." She didn't know why she was making such furious decisions so quickly, but we all knew Amu had problems when she got upset. She said un needed things._

_Before Amu thought,_

_She grabbed the humpty lock and smashed it on the ground. _

_Amu also does un needed things, we know. _

"_A-amu, how will you transform?" Tadase mildly angry, mildly questioned asked._

"_I can learn like everybody else," She turned around at him, smiling. "I want to become stronger, so I can learn to transform without the humpty lock, instead of that easy way out." She hugged Tadase. _

"_Just please, be there with me." _

"_okay."_

Amu sat in the white bed, listening to Tadase describe the story that had happened.

Why didn't I remember this?

Why was I so out of character back then? I uess must have been mad. It's all in the past, of course.

"Thank-you for telling me Tadase."

"It's nothing." He smiled, and soon, I fell asleep.

~ the next day.

It was a bright day, and I had completely recovered.

Well..

There was a slight

Bruise on my left ankle from a rock I hit.

Gash in my arm that was now healing.

Also I had a few scratches.

That's all of it though.

"Hey, Tadase. Can I meet you back at the house?"

"Sure," He said cofused. "Why?"

"I just, need to go somewhere." I said, and felt a light prick of heat on my face.

_Just off to see Ikuto and ask him something._

~Easter employee office

"Is Ikuto Tsukiyomi here at the moment?"

"no, sorry." The crabby desk lady replied, not taking eyes off her computer.

"I'm right here." A familiar voice originated behind me.

I turned around to see the tall blue haired now a man.

We walked to the elevator and we were quiet.

"Tadase's office is on my floor, so you can stop there and do whatever you came for, you don't need to request my name to get to his office."

"I came to see you though." The silence all of a sudden got more.. silenced.

It was uplifting, but nerve racking.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." I inhaled. "I'm here to say sorry, for what I did those many years ago."

His face was pale.

"What do you mean?" His face went back to tired.

"I mean for the pain I caused you when I said I didn't want to be with you. I know you kept your promise all this time, and you never broke it for a second."

He laughed lightly.

"Did you know the whole time you and Tadase were talking, and you broke your lock I was there?"

I felt my face blank. Even with the little I knew of this age, I felt my face flush from the thought of him being there when I ad an argument about us.

_~Flashback_

_Unnoticed, Ikuto sat from a far, on a building, standing up, he realized there was no more feeling. Nothing in response to the dumpty key, no more connection to the gir lhe loved. He'd still keep that promise that he made her, forever if he had to._

_Forever._

"I'm sorry." I said to him. "For everything." I trotted off to the lobby, after he got out of the elevator.

I closed the door quietly and walked into the house.

Tadase was sitting on the computer, head focused on the screen until he noticed me.

"Ah, Amu, how are you? Where did you go anyway?"

"Um, the local garden.. I really wanted to smell those new ajustments they made." I laughed nervously.

"ok, by the way, I'm almost done here. Would you care to go to a ramen shop? I heard from Utau that they are really good! Her and Kukai visit that new one all the time."

I nodded my head urgently. "Sure!"

When we arrived at the ramen shop, it was pretty crowded, though there were three chairs in allignment at the front table, so me and Tadase sat on those chairs, waiting for order service.

"Hello welcome to our ramen shop, how may I help you?"

We ordered our ramen, and it was soon placed on our table, after I watched it carefully and delicately be made.

"Hey, Amu."

"Yeah Tadase?"

"want to have a ramen eating contest, I mean, if your up to-"

"Sure!" I was urgent to see what was so amazing and fun that Utau and Kukai told me about this. Ramen contests.

W both started to eat our ramen very fast, and drink the broth and slurp the noodles, and eat the other vegtables, and egg in the proffesional ramen restaurant.

I threw my bowl down. "Done!" I cheered like a young kid.

"Aw, you beat me Amu!" I loked at him, seeing he had barely started his ramen.

"You were going easy on me!"

"I was not!"

"Were too!"

We fighted in a funny way while we laughed as people chuckled who noticed our little love battle.

It was fun. Maybe the most fun I've had with Tadase in a long time… This is why I love him… He's been a good friend to me as well.

When we got home, I snuggled into bed, and I didn't turn off the light yet.

"Tadase." I started.

"Yes Amu?"

"I had a lot of fun today." I laughed. "Thank you."

He nodded. " You seemed down lately, so I thought it would be nice to cheer you up. I like when your happy."

I smiled. Turning off the light, I closed my eyes, and thought to myself.

_That was fun. Laqtely I havent even been like myself because I've been worrying how ikuto's been, and trying to make his life better._

_No, that's a lie. _

_I wanted to see if I could be with him, and now im just confused._

_I really do love them both.._

_But today, I remebered how happy Tadase makes me._

_Very happy._


	7. Pure truth

**Renee: Ha Amu, I found my chips!**

**Amu: No! Quick, Ikuto get them.**

**Ikuto: Why should I?**

**Renee: oh my, how long do we have to make this part? It ain't the story guys, its the disclaimer again, cause I forgot it in several chapters, and I'm too bored to fix it! DISCLAIMEr, don't own shugo chara.**

**Ikuto: You use the word aint, and also does that make sense?**

**Renee: :D nope**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to turn around.<p>

I felt around, and Ikuto wasn't there. My only body heat was keeping me warm.

Huh, I thought Ikuto wanted to hug me everyday morning.

I walked around the house until I spotted Ikuto making breakfast- or smelled it. He was making waffles. I smelled the syrup. He was heating them on the frying pan to get an extra crispy taste. Just the way I like it.

I looked at him. "Good morning!" I said, happy. "Ah," Ikuto said. "Ther's my sleepin princess." He walked by and kissed me on the forehead. "How was your sleep?"

"Fine." I assured him.

" Did you dream of your big macho husband?"

I laughed. "noo, I dreamed of kitties and rainbows…" I exagerated.

"Ikuto kitties?"

"No!"

"Ikuto rainbows?" he asked cautiouly. "No!" I hit his arm when he walked by. He was sure in the most playful mood this morning.

"why are you so much… like yourself this morning?" I aked confuzzled. "ouch. That was mean." "How?" he laughed. "Am I not usually myself?" "we- nevermind! Answer the question!" he sighed. "I want to take us all to the beach today, brighten the mood a bit. You really scared me at the carnival yesterday, it wasn't even hilarious at all, you had me so worried that you were second guessing our marriage, so I want to show you that I love you more if that is a possibility." He stated.

"Of course I love you dumby." He held my cheeks as I said that. His hand were warm. "That really did bother me you know, least you coud do is give me a hug after all that!" He pouted frantically. I put my arms out. "Fine, give me the hug." I sighed, Ikuto lowering to my level and squeezing me while his face was just above my chest.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too, Ikuto." I pattede his head, since he was acting funny this morning.

Of course I loved him. What was not ?

Maybe other than the fact that.. no, I can't find anything wrong with him at the moment, because if anyrthing he was being impossibly adorable this morning.

I sighed.

Why can't I have two husbands, they do it in some countries..?

No, that's not what I want though.

I want them both to be happy, and I want to be happy.

Maybe I should just…. No… stop thinking to yourself stupid ideas Amu.

When Me and yaya got to the beach, driven by Ikuto. I changed out of my shots and tank top, and came out of the beach change room.

"You look amazing in that Amu!" Yaya cheered.

Yaya was wearing a red polka dotted one piece, with no mascara on today. I had the strangest urge to start singing that 'polka dot bikini' song that was a commercial years before.

As I got in the water, me and Yaya frolicked in the water.

I floated on my back. The ocean was luke warm temp. and it was pretty relaxing with the hot sun.

I closed me eyes, until I felt something push against my back underwater.

What was-? I looked around me first. Yaya wasn't around. So I looked below me, as I turned around so my stomache was now facing the bottom of the ocean.

I froze. Typical in movies to see things like sharks come out and get you, but right now I was in shock. I couldn't move. I felt more like I was in the movie…. Finding nemo?

Around me were dozens of jellyfish. They didn't come into my sight at first, but when I looked at the blurs in the water, and focused on them, that's when I saw what they were.

I-i couldn't move. It wouldn't do a thing. I was surprised they hadn't shocked me yet, but maybe they were like bears or something-

Didn't move until your prey did.

Don't be silly, jellyfish can't eat you! Though they can sting you….

I felt every inch of my body slightly move backward.

I guess what had touched me before was just the top of the jelly fish, which wasn't the shocking part. Literally.

I felt the urge to run, but what use would it be in water? I kept inching back, until my throat swallowed the rock. I did scream. Really loud, so everyone on the beach could hear.

"Amu.!" Ikuto shouted, diving in the water. I noticed Yaya was on land.

The blue haired boy had the same color as the deep waters. He swam all the way over until he stopped to notice thetranslucent up side-down cups float around me.

He was too worried about me, so he made a move. He inched closer to me too fast, and he touched one by accident. I don't mean he touched the top, either.

"Ikuto! Are you okay?" He winced with pain. "You idiot, Ikuto, you should have stayed there!" I cried, in pain seeing my husband hurt.

"Dummy, just let me help you!" he screeched back, as I flinched, and proceeded to be lifted up by the male and carried back to shore, him making sure I didn't touch any jellyfish.

I could tell he was in pain from where he got shocked, because he was still blinking.

_Ikuto.._

_You offer more than you should for me.._

when we got to the shore, he collapsed, the water no longer making it easier to deflect gravity, or pain.

"Ikuto! What happened!" Yaya called. _You saw the whole thing, and you heard me scream. It. Was. Evil. Jellyfish._

"Nothing ya-" He got cut off by his own groan.

I ran to support him as he laid on the soft, warm sand. I cried right then. "You idiot Ikuto.." I mumbled, now playing with his hair, as he tried to not feel pain. My tear landed on his arm, and he instinctyively opened his eyes.

"Amu, please do not cry, I hate seeing you sad….." he begged me. "I wish you did not do that.." I hugged him around the chest, tears budding in my eyes agin. "Amu, please." He asked kindly. I rubbed my eye, as I waited for Yaya to get back from getting help. _Wait, when did Yaya leave to get help?_

I looked around for her. Not a cheery girl in sight.

I just laid down beside him, hugging him and not touching his leg. "Ikuto. I love you." I plainly stated, holding his muscular, firm chest.

" I- love you to, Dear." He said, sweat now on his forehead. If he hadn't already almost ried for the hot japan sun, I would have alreay thought he was just wet still.

Moments later, Yaya appeared, and ran through the lacey beach grains.

"Well?" I impatiently said. "The medics are on there way to help, but for now, they said to keep him out of the water, and try to clean the salt out of his wound, so I brought towels soaked in water!" She handed me a cold towel. I walked over to his leg, and sat down. I don't want to hurt him.. "Ikuto, I'm sorry." I mumbled again, and lightly dabbed the jelly fish sting, and noticed how bulgey and red the sting now was.

The jelly fish werent so huge, so that was good. But I don't know what breed the jelly's were, and people have died before from these little cold bloods.

_Ikuto.._

_Ikuto.. please.. be okay.._

_Please…_

Yaya jumped up, having an einstein moment.

"I know a way to heal jellyfish stings!" She stated. I smiled. "How?" she blushed madly. "Well, this sounds weird but, I heard somewhere that if you pee-" "EW!" I screeched, but trying to not let my husband wake up, who seconds before had fallen asleep, trying to relax.

"I am not doing that! The medics will be here any second!" I stated, furiously blushing.

"It was just an idea….." Yaya mumbled, blubbing through her lips.

After the medics arrived, I went in the car with them to the hospital.

It seemed like something little, just a sting on the leg. Like a bee.

But if you were allergic to a bee, you could die. Depending on the jellyfish, you could die.

When we finally barged into the hospital doors, and Ikuto was sent into a medic room, thaey gave him some medicine ot make him recopooperate, but it took a long time.

I went from pacing back and forth, to sitting down, to rocking back ad forth againtst the wall, and then I sat on the floor.

Please, be ok.

I had my knees holding my head up, in fear if they werent there I would have collapsed onto the flor.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"He's just fine. We gave him medicine." He walked from the door, allowing me to proceed past.

I walked quick.

He was laying in the bed, and his eyes were closed.

_Ikuto.._

"Amu-" He whispered in his sleep. It jolted me awake. "don't.. leave- me… please!"

I looked at him with enlarged eyes. Why would I leave him?

"I..love-you.."

"I love you to." I whispered, eyes smalling, as I held his hand. I knew that I he at the moment was in deep sleep.. having nightmares. I still wanted him to know, how I felt for him. It was true.

I held his palm tighter. _I really do love you Ikuto.. I'm just caught in a hard place… where every other night I'm married to another person, your brother acutally. Yeah, like I'd tell him that, then Id be in the hospital, the mental one._

I held his hand. "A-mu." He opened his eyes, looking at me as he progressed seeing more.

"I-kuto!" I hugged him, just so happy to see him awake.

He's okay smart pants…..

"Amu. Are you ok?" I almost slpped him on the spot, but instead I realeased the hug, and sat up. "what were you thinking?" he looked shocked, as he blinked.

"What-?" I turned to stare at him directly. "Why did you quit easter for me? Why did you get shocked for me? You could have bee killed!"

"Could have." Is all I got out of him.

I fellt my fists ball up at my sides.

"you idiot! " I felt tears running out my eyes. They were reluctant to stop, but they just couldn't stay behind a happy face forever.. could they?

"What are you talking about?" he chuckled.

Why are you laughing at me.

"I gave My job at easter up because I loved you! I als ogot stung because It would sting more to see you stung!" he looked me in the eye, sitting up.

"Why do you doubt my love for you Amu? I have always loved you, and that will never change." He opened his arms up, to hug me. I accepted that, since I was wuaking and I desired so insanely to be held at this time by the one I loved.

Wait..

I know I loved him, but I've never cried for Tadase. Never. I've only cried for… Ikuto!

When Ikuto told Tadase against me..

When ikutu was being controlled, I cried for his pain.

When Ikuto was ther, being controlled, I hugged him and cried..

When Ikuto left, I felt the tears well up..

When he never came back.. I cried. A LOT.

When ikuto risked possibly his life for me, I cried.

Huh. That's pretty reflective Amu.

I looked into the hospitalized male's eyes, I felt the tears stream again. "Ikuto, you dum-" He cut me off by kissing me, and I held it.

My mouth melted to his. Like chocolate on a summer day. My mouth held there, moving like a rythym with his, as he joined me and him together in a passionate kiss, a french one to be exact.

**(a/n: I know you love me right now ;) )**

As we separated for breath. He took his arm away from the bottom of my waist, and wiped the droplets of salty water that leaked from my eyes off of my porcelin cheeks.

"you shouldn't cry. I'm fine." He whispered, eyes making bubbles in my own.

I hugged him, face in his chest. "Just pelase don't scare me.. And another thing."

I looked him angrily in the eye. "Don't ever doubt that I love you, ok?" He watched me wide eyed as I continued. "I love you, and please don't doubt anything, because I'm here for you, and I never want to leave your side. I really Just want to spend the rest of my life with you, so don't ever think otherwise, alrighty?" I had more tears bubbling out, but I pushed the away with my quaking finger. He still stared at me with owl eyes. He seemeed shocked.

_That was funny. He's shocked that I love him back._

Looked down, slightly embarrased, but he held my head up.

He help my lips with his, and bringing e into another passionate kiss. I layed back with him and breathed.

As I fell asleep with his arm around me, I thought of what I had said, and can you guess this,

_Everything I said today to Ikuto was pure truth._


	8. Guilt strikes again

**Authors note:**

Sorry for me repeatedly fixing chapters and fixing everything reposting and more. Here's the thing; I really want to please my reviewers, and I tried to please everybod, but that's hard when this is a Tadamuto story. Honestly, I'll just make it the was I wnt the story to end, but I will include people's advice, such as one I got to the previous chapter, and also, I wanted to make a statement about this, because I couldn't reply to her because she just signed her name, but I want everybody to know this:

I know it is sickening maybe for some of you to read the same thing over and over again. Tadase, Ikuto, Tadase, Ikuto etc. Here's the idea though, which is that I tried to end the series a little earlier than I should have at first, and It didn't look to good the way I made it. Sure, it was a pretty chapter, but it was sped up because I was sick of the repition.

Thank you for pointing that out to me, though I have to say I will keep in mind that it is repetitive, I also want every inch of information needed in this story out in these chapters... on another mental note, I won't be doing switching from person to person much longer anyway, becasue I had an idea before I got that message about the repition, and i will be handling it.

Thank you for the reviews though, they do help. I try my best to correct mistakes I have made ( not the spelling ones becasue my mom downloaded the oldest microsoft, it doesn't even have spelling correct :C ) please R&R, I love the help.

I say thanks alot.. Anyway, read as you please!

* * *

><p>I woke up to a familiar room. Tadase's.<p>

I was kind of excited for today, since I have been too excited About Ikuto most of the time, I wanted to spend more time with Tadase.

I jumped out of bed, and walked to the fridge to find a note on the clean island table. It read:

**To: Amu**

**_Hello, when you get this note Amu, I will be off at work. Sorry I had to leave you, but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you from your sleep. Anyway, I'm working right now, and I'm at the easter office. Hope you have a good day, I should be back around 8:00pm this night, bye! ~Tadase_**

Amu sighed. Just when she really wanted to spend the day with him.

I sighed, grabbing my bag and thinking of going shopping. I really neded to finsd a job, Tadase is always buisy it seems like. Either that or I take up all his free time.

I put on some of my clothes in my amazing closet. I wore a black studded bel, a white long t-shirt that was quite baggy, and a jean skirt and black heels. Not the best combonition, but I wanted to wear my old style.

It seemed like Tadase bought me everything!

I grabbed my purse, and ran to the garage, and turned on the light, hoping to find a car that was hopefully mine. I opened my eyes to see five cars. Did Tadase get extra pay or something?

Maybe Ikuto wanted the best for Tyadase and I, so he gave him a higher job. That sounds like Ikuto, always feeling guilty, and doing things for everybody else, but himself.

I sighed, and took the red truck, since I didn't want anything fancy. It wasn't my car I'm sure, though Tadase wouldn't mind I'm sure.

I headed to the mall, and soon after went to several stores, and then I had tired, annoyed, painful feet and legs..

It was barely three at noon. So. Much. Time. To kill.

I sighed. I drove to Tadase's office, just to stop by to drop off lunch for him, but sadly today, I didn't have time to make him a personal bento mad for him, so I went and bought food to go, and drove to easter's office.

I went to the nineth floor, where Tadase's office was. I opened the door, and saw Tadase hard at work.

"Hello Tadase! I brought you lunch!" I walked to him, while he had a shocked look on his face. Hav I never done anything this nice before maybe?

"Oh Thank you Amu." He said, as his eyes eyes followed me all the way to his desk. "I thought you would be hungry, and I was in the area. So here!" I smiled. He blushed.

So cute..

"Thank you again. I just have a load of work. I'm sorry I won't be home until later tonight still."

I frowned. "It's fine." This sucks.. this whole day will be alone.

Just then Ikuto walked in. "Mr. Hotori, you might as well leave, we have other workers and if you'd like to spend some time with your wife, that's fine." I saw him blink when he said _wife_ like it hurt deeply.

I'm sorry Ikuto.

A bright smile appeared on my husbands cheeks. "thank you, Mr. Tsukiyomi, I can leave right now."

Ikuto smiled light, "I just said that. You can leave with your wife now."

I smiled bright, and I saw a glimmer in Ikuto's harsh eyes. _Maybe he __**did**__ want for me and Tadase to have the best._ Though I still felt guilty, because it wasn't fair for him. He deserved somebody who cared, just like everyone else.

As me and Tadase left the building, Tadase brought up an Idea.

"Amu sweetie, would you like to come with me for a vacation of some sort?"

I smiled wide. "Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, Ikuto gave me the week off. Actually, he give's me a lot of free time off." My smile frowned. "Why is that?" I curiously asked.

"Ah, Mr. Tsukiyomi probbly wants you to be happy, since he has always wished best for you. That's also probably why he gives me extra money.." I heard Tadase innocently think to himself. I felt guiltier than ever.

Ikuto.

Gives us..

Extra.

Money?

Is it because he's not married to me? Is it because he cared for me so much, he doesn't care who I'm with, but yet he loves me? I feel sick now. It's like he's being used. But he wants it.

I coughed. "Tadase, maybe could we save the trip for later, I don't feel to great today all of a sudden."

He felt my forehead. "You don't feel hot?" He implied. "It's n-not that, I ate soeme different food than you, and I don't deel too good.." I trailed off. Liar. "oh, It may be food poisoning! We should get you home-" I interupted. "No, it's fine, I think I just son't feel good." I held my stomache, faking it.

"If it gets worse, I'm treating you, ok?"

"fine."

I sat on the bed, and thought to myself.

_Why._

_You idiot Ikuto. You could attract any girl in a matter of minutes. Why me?_

_Why do I intrest you so much that you waited for me, even after I 'hated' you.?_

_Ikuto.. your so stupid sometimes…._

That's what I wanted to tell him. Though I don't have the motuh strong enough to spit the words at him, and I still love him.

A lot.

I love Tadase as well, and I want to spend time with him, but Ikuto is always running my mind.

_Why did he give up everything?_

_Why does he give Tadase extra money?_

_Why does Ikuto hold on to an old promise?_

I flinched at that. I told him once, that a promise is a promise.. He must have kept that in mind, when he led me to yuu Niakido's hide-out. **( a/n: please refer to shugo chara! The manga volume 3! )** It was obious to me.

He had a true love for me.

I just want to know how Tadase feels.

I loved him ever since I can remember, but I don't know any more.

Everything.

Causes stress on me.

Ikuto.. really loves me. He never tease me when he said that.

Tadase love's me… I'm sure he is, and he seems happy.

Ikuto gave a wealthy job away.. so he could be with me..

Tadase keeps his job… To keep me happy…

But why would he need to, I don't want money.

I want love in my life. Same…

As Ikuto…

I held my head. This is so annoying. How can you be sure in love? How do you pick out your for sure? I had known Tadase as my best, handsome kingly friend. I known Ikuto as a teasing pervert..

I held my head again. "This is confusing." I close my eyes, thinking again, until I heard a voice.

"What is?" Tadase confuzzledly asked me. **(a/n: I'm sorry, I love the word confuzzled, and if it's not a word, it is now . ) **

"A-ah noth-nothing." I started, sitting up to see Tadase bring me a steaming hot bowl of soup. "You didn't need to do that." I sighed. "Do what?" I laughed at his confused reply. "n-nothing, thank you Tadase-kun."

I got comfortable in one place and ate carefully. My stomache was fine, though Tadase probably still thinks I had food posioning. I didn't though, I was just upset.

After finishing the food, I laughed. "ma-maybe I was just uneasy in earlier, I feel fine now." He smiled wide, like a child. "So would you like to go on a trip." I felt my frown rise. Or lower, depending how you think. An amazing amout of guilt bullied me by punching my chest, and my stomache, making my feel worse.

"s-sure, can I just go thank Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" I quietly asked.

He arched an eyebrow uneasily, and replied 'sure.'

I arrived at the office. I walked up the stairs, so I could have more time to think, as I wanted to know what to say to Ikuto.

Third floor, Ikuto's office, here I am.

I walked into the room, and knocked n the office door frame, so Ikuto and I could talk.

He turned around, and I felt my face flush of all blood circulation, as my mind froze. He looked at me, with those painful, harshed, dark eyes, that were missing love.

"Ikuto, I wanted to come here to thank you for letting Tadase have a week off, so we can have a little trip." I smiled wide, while he let out a smile, which surprised me, though his eyes told me he was in pain.

He nodded lightly.

I had to ask it. those words..…

I sat down in the nearest chair, and secured it was close to him.

"Ikuto, this one thing has been bugging me since I came here." He arched his eyebrow, but his expression wasl light, like he wanted to listen. "Since you have been here? Where did you go?" oopsie. "I-I mean, nevermind, but I had to ask, why didn't you ever ignore that promise we made?" I looked him in the eye, for once in my life, I was really serious.

He noticed that too, and looked right back at me.

"I didn't break it, because that's what you taught me." Like I thought. "Also, I learned over years that it's good to be reliable, isn't it? I feel upset with myself that I didn't come back for a visit sooner, or constantly remind you that I loved you, because If I did, you might be my wife today." He looked out his office window.

_I love you Ikuto. _

_I do alot. I want to spend my life with you. But I have to be sure._

I sighed. "Ikuto, another thing you shoul have learned a lond time ago from me is not to regret anything. " I replied. He chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, Please know that I'm happy for you and Tadase, please, really. I want the best for you, and I wasn't it."

_when I'm here.._

_I want to spend time with Tadase.._

I laughed half to myself. "Then why didn't you ever try to win me back like you usually would, by teasing me and embarassing me?" I asked cautiously, not intending that to be a hint of any sort at all. He refreinged from looking at me. "See, I also learned that sometime, you have to grow up, and three years was enough experience for me."

_In every other day I get to be with you.. and I love that._

_So I don't want to feel guilt everytime I look at you.._

I sighed, "Oh." I stood up.

_No Ikuto. _

_You need to move on. _

_Don't waste your life thinking of just others, though the good trait that is.. You need to be a happy person too._

"Ikuto, please make me a new promise today." I stod up, and he looked at me, and not the an made scenery outside.

_It's nessecary Amu. He needs to be happy. _

"Please promise me you will try to think of yourself more, and you don't have to forget the promis we made, but please, try to make yourself happy once in a while, alright?" He looked lost in thought about my words. "So please, try to do something for yourself, ok?"

He stared at me with a pale face. I could have sworn he was whiter than a vampire, and even those guys weren't possible. He gulped every bit of saliva down it looked like, and he held a wide eye on me. "If that's what you wish, Amu." He smiled now.

That's not What I wish. I wish to find out which one of you I love. Though In the mean time, if I had a second wish, was even in this life I want you to be happy.

"I'll make you that promise." He held his pinky out, and for once, his eyes shone with colors of hope for a better future.

Pinky promises. He really does think I'm a kid..

I grabbed his pinky and we shook.

As I left the building, I didn't feel as hopless and upset or guilty anymore. I felt great, getting that talk with Ikuto, and I can finally see what sides there are to Tadase.

I just want to get my life overwith and have a good life..

I walked across the street, and made sure it was clear. I got into my car, and drove home, and walked inot the house to see my husband watching television, and his head jerked toward me as he stood up the moment he saw me, I knew he was excited.

We packed our clothes together, and we smiled, had fun conversations, and switched each others close around, making the process longer, and we ended up having a battle with our packing supple. I rode on his back, he threw me onto the bed, He chased me around, I hid.

Just like we were kids.

As I went out to the car, I saw him close the van trunk, one of the many cars that were lined together.

"I'm ready to leave."

A wide smile appeared on my face, as I walked up to him, and gave him a loving kiss.

His breath tasted like mint, and he held me close to his warm chest.

It was nice. Everything I had dreamed…

But it was…different than I wanted it to be..

Though as we drove away. I tuned of into sleep.. like every other night ends. I'll wake up in another house. With another man. And I'll continue on my quest of love.

With Them both.

I just want this all to end soon so I can live my life.


	9. I love you

**Renee: The story is coming to an end soon ;)**

**Ikuto: You finally sick of writing this?**

**Renee: I just.. want to write more stories... and this si taking too long.. *eats chip ***

**Amu: No! No! Put those away!**

**Renee: Your just a fictional being, I can do whatever I want. Dis-Clay-mer, don't own Shoo-go-care-a. nuff sayd.**

**Real author note:**

oh, by the way, I like this chapter just the way it is, so i'm not deleting it! :DD un less... people protest. ^^'

Plus, This is my shortest chapter yet, because I'm making next chapter a really long one! This is not, the last chapter, just so you know..

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes.<p>

Saem room I fell asleep in, the hospital room.

I looked beside me, but Ikuto wasn't there.

Just the warm sheets heated in the light.

I got up.

Ikuto's probably feeling better.

I looked around. I went into the hallway, and when I closed the door, there he was behind it.

He was carrying a plate of food.

"Ikuto, why do you have food?"

"Have you never heard of breakfast?" he smirked. It was kind of cute once in a while.

"Yyes… But I could have got it.." I repied.

He laughed. "While you were snoring? I highly doubt that."

My face heated up. "I-I don't snore!"

He looked at me with sincere eyes. "It's cute." He opened the door to the room, and put the tray of food down so we could eat together.

"So, do you feel better today? You were pretty injured, considering you were only zapped."

"Only?" he asked in the mid-bite.

"ok, ok, you big dummy are you ok?" I asked.

He fake~frowned. "just by your words, hun."

" You know I love you. So don't worry."

"So I'm a dummy?" he asked.

"You got shocked didn't you? I thought a cat would be more athletic!" I laughed.

"Cats hate water. I don't prefer it." He stated, taking another bite of french toast.

_He's cute when he eats as well. _

I kept staring at him, and thinking thoughts.

_The way he smiled. _

_The way his hair falls perfectly on his head. _

_His long eyelashes._

_His even lips. _

_He looked so pretty._

_He was a dream. _

_Well, this actually is just currently what I would live like. _

_I wish… I don't know.. I wish I could just choose, once and for all._

_Really. I can't keep waiting on everybody else to decide. It's my decision._

I smiled to myself.

_I wish it was as simple as picking the biggest piece of pie, _

_Or as quick as choosing which is better between ice cream and green beans._

_But it's not. _

_Well, let's start off with simple thoughts Amu. _

_Why do you love Ikuto?_

_He's funny,_

_He makes me mad when he cracks little jokes about me, and what I'm about, but it's really nice how he will do just about anything for me.. that means risking his life, which he has done a fair amount of. I love him because he makes me think about things. I feel sspecial when I'm around him. I do._

_What about Tadase-kun? _

_I love him Because he's nice, and he's been my friend for so long, and he forgives me when I do bad things. Like when Ikuto stayed at my house. What else is there? _

_His looks? _

_Those don't matter. _

_What about this.. which one couldn't I ever miss? Well, I'd miss both of them, but Which one would I want for life?_

_I don't really know._

_But that's not a proper answer. _

_I really wish I could say Tadase, but if I wish for Tadase, my life will end up.._

_I felt my face flush._

_This whole wish, if it isn't obvious is for me to find who I really want to be with in life. Maybe instead of seeing what the males are like, from the time I have left, I should try to find out which lifestyle, is better._

_I already know._

_When I'm at Tadase's, life is nice, simple, clean, but I don't get to see him really. I get… to stay home while he works.. or I take up free time. _

_Why do I feel so alone at his place? _

_Why didn't I realized it before? Sure I have a wealthy life over there. But being the hot head I am, Never realised. _

_Ikuto gave up everything. To be with me. _

_Did he even find his dad?_

_Oh, yes he did, I forgot. _

_Though after Ikuto found his dad, he came rushing to me, and he came back to be with me._

I smiled wider, taking a bite of my pancake.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi.._

_You made my life complete.._

_I didn't even realize it…_

_If I had to take you out of my life.. Something would be missing._

_Something… important._

_I love Tadase, but he didn't risk everythnig to be with someone. _

_I even honestly think he's happy with his friend Renee, too. _

_I think life is so much more complete.._

_I'm not lonely at home..I have somebody who loves me…_

_I have…_

_Ikuto._

I stood up. Getting Ikuto's attention, I walked ot his side of the table.

I smiled, looked down at him,

Which he currently stared up at me with confusion, acting like a dog with his fork with a piece of sausage on it over his plate, but wants to know what I want from him first.

"Ikuto." I felt my cheeks blush. " I love you."

I knelt to him, who was taller than me already.

I hugged him, while he still was in a little of a daze, like it was weird the way I was acting, but I realized it.

I do love him.

I didn't realize, what he gave up.

Because he cared.

I squeeezed him, and he dropped the fork, and returned the hug, laughing in his throat.

"Your funny, Amu. I love you too."

I chuckled. " I know."

_He did all along._

_From the moment _

_I fell down that hole._

_Onto him. _

_When I looked into his eyes reaching for Su's egg. _

_When I went to that amusement park with Ikuto._

_When He saved me from x eggs. _

_When he got me out of the tricked prison in the greenhouse._

_When saving me from being hit, instead reaching for the embryo_

_Surely from when he retrieved the humty lock._

_And when he stayed at my place._

_When he teased me. _

_Undoubtedly when he mocked Tadase, and I fought with him. _

_And now that I know this, _

_All the way from back then, he meant it every time, _

_For all those events, _

_That he loved me._

I squeezed Ikuto more, clenching his shirt and burrowing my head into his shoulders.

_I know when he boarded that plane, he meant to keep his promise, That one day, surely enough, that he would indeed come back for me. _

_It only took me 8 years to figure it out._

_He didn't mean to tease me about it when he said those words though._

_I love you. _

_I love you. _

_I love you. _

_That sntance he said all those times to me, _

_What I thought a joke, was truth._

_Pure truth._

_Maybe now, I can carry on with me life._

My mind dimmed a little.

_What about Tadase? _

_What will he do after this?_

_Why.._

_What will happen to that future with him?_

_I don't want to live alone.. but I don't want him to be upset._

_I'm sure.._

_Renee has it covered._

_I'm sure now,_

_It will be ok. _

_To say that my real wish.._

I felt the atmosphere was changing around me. While I felt Ikuto's pressance dissapear.

Would be…

I felt my arms sway back to my sides, no longer warm.

_To be With Ikuto Tsukiyomi. For the rest of my entire life._

I opened my eyes to see a bright light.

The same one from the day I made that wish.

The embryo's aura.

'Amu, is that really what you wish?'

It asked me, in a hazy, bright voice, swirling bubbles in my mind.

"Yes, I'm sure now. I couldn't be happier.. with anybody."

I smiled, trying to look at the light.

The embryo bounced around.

"Then your wish, Is my command!"

I felt everything intensly shine. Even with my eyes closed, I felt the bright light seep through my sheilds of skin.

Everything went dark.


	10. finally found him

**Renee: Yay, this is it guys!**

**Ikuto: No it's not.**

**Renee: I know..**

**Tadase: *in a corner * why didn't she pick me?**

**Amu: ^^' sorry Tadase, ask Renee!**

**Tadase: Why did you make nii-san get chosen?**

**Renee: I'm sorry Tadase-kun, I don't have anything against you.**

**Ikuto: Her diary says otherwise.**

**Renee: hey /**

**Tadase: really? You don-**

**Renee: No… It's that I do like you… and I don't want Amu to have my king..**

**(NERD ALERT:: Containing content is totally not my personality.. )**

**Tadase: -/- really?**

**Renee: / no comment!**

**Ikuto: So this is how they get together! * famous smirk attak ***

**Amu: Aww.**

**El: I'm getting four bars of love reception here!**

**Renee and Tadase: El!**

**By the way, I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p>Flashback~!<p>

_It will be ok._

_To say that my real wish.._

I felt the atmosphere was changing around me. While I felt Ikuto's pressance dissapear.

Would be…

I felt my arms sway back to my sides, no longer warm.

_To be With Ikuto Tsukiyomi. For the rest of my entire life._

I opened my eyes to see a bright light.

The same one from the day I made that wish.

The embryo's aura.

'Amu, is that really what you wish?'

It asked me, in a hazy, bright voice, swirling bubbles in my mind.

"Yes, I'm sure now. I couldn't be happier.. with anybody."

I smiled, trying to look at the light.

The embryo bounced around.

"Then your wish, Is my command!"

I felt everything intensly shine. Even with my eyes closed, I felt the bright light seep through my sheilds of skin.

Everything went dark.

~In Amu's room

I opened my eyes to a familiar scene. Way too familiar.

I sat up, looking at the princess like girly room that I once lived in. No way. It couldn't have happened. Did Amu Hinamori live in her own room once again?

I got up, to look in the mirror, and saw the pudgier, short soft face with bubbly locks that only reached past my shoulders in the mirror. I was me again. The young one, and no longer had that beatiful woman body. _Oh, well. One day, it will be mine, anlong with- Ikuto hopefully!._

I looked around my room and suddenly felt depressed. Having none of them here was different, though not so upsetting, because she needed her time alone, of course, but her life felt.. emptier.

I sighed and tried doing my homework, which was from about seven days ago, but it seemed so far, like she had had summer break and was expected to do a quick test on geometry.

Picking up the pencil, she attempted working. She tried to lower the graphite and smudge it on the paper, but it wouldn't find her brain cells, what she could write.

She just had the best week of her life, and she was no longer confused.

Wait a minute.

"Miki, Ran, Suu, Dia! Come here please!"

I hadn's seen the, in, forever it felt like. They came up the staris, they were cfloating, I could feel there pressence, as well as feel their little souls as they flew down the hall way getting disturbed over doll dresses that Ami put on them.

They opened the door, as they were eaten into a big hug, like a whirlpool sorrounding something, and just closed in.

" I missed you guys so much!" I murmered to them, squishing them till there heads were just about done.

"Amu-chan? Why do you miss us?" Ran asked.

"We've only been downstairs for a couple of minutes since you got home!" Suu topped, chirping.

_A few minutes? _Did I seriously make that wish, and then leave for seven days, and then it was only a few minutes? Maybe- it was all just a dream. That seemed likely.

I jumped on my bed.

I felt myself sigh. _It felt so real too. _

_I wish it was.. but I thought I finally chose who I wanted to be with too. _

I sighed, squishing my pillow.. _Even though it felt like I just spent the past seven days with him, it's starting to make sense that it was all just a dream._

_Ikuto, I miss you again._

"Maybe.." I threw my pillow into my face. "He's gone for good!"

_maybe I'm just thinking of him too much, but why did I think of Tadase in the dream too?_

Dia flew in my face. " No he's not, He'll come back, like he said, and he'll visit-!"

No, that's just what I want, though. I threw my pleasently pink pillow in her face-or at her body.

"He won't come back. If he wanted me to win our contest, he should have come back sooner! Not to mention he undoubtedly is ignoring me, he never replies to my texts." I sobbed, feeling the need for cold air. I walked onto the balcony.

Ikuto..

"He does what he wants, and in his world he does what he feels like." I felt my face plaster plainly. "Wherever the tail points." _Just like Ikuto said himself._

"You stealing my lines Amu?" _I know that voice_. I turned to the tall teenager with a violin on his back, with the deep voice sitting on her roof, out of reach, it was most clearly Ikuto.

I almost cried, but I was angry, now was not a good time to be making jokes. _I was just having the best dream, and I wanted you to be here for me in the after, not cracking sick jokes!_

Crunching my fists up at her side, I added,  
>" Your… here…." I spoke, in pain and anger, my voice shuddering from my beating heart and shaking legs from all the sudden drama. I refused to let him see me cry, he'll leave thinking I was still a kid as usual old times went like<em>. <em>It's like that wish wasn't real. _I just missed him, but it's all going to reaveal now.._

"Why didn't you call me? Or answer my texts or phone calls?" I screeched. He held his ears. _You dumb little neko.. I really missed you.._

"You still can talk like a kid I see but you sure look older!" he laughed. _ I did have the most beautiful body, but that doesn't matter now. I really want to see you.. is what I look like all you came for?_ I felt hot tears almost fogging up my eyes.

I yelled at him with annoyance. " Get down here so I can punch you!" He thought about it for a second. " Nah, I don't feel like it." He quietly stated. He ran along the bars, and before Ikuto could be grabbed by my fast moving hands hurdling toward the boy, He jumped into the tree next to my house. _Oh he will get it now, Let's just see who can clmb trees the best now neko!_

I narrowed my eyes, simple annoyance. " You.." I simply stated, then hunched my un balanced body on the top of the rails.

_I remember this scene now_. Something clicked in my head, making me realize what was going to happen

" Hey- don't!" Ikuto sounded scared now.

_I did do this thing already! Ikuto explained it to me when we were in the restaurant!_

Before he could even more to make sure she didn't, she landed her body on a thick tree branch.

_It wasn't a dream~!_

I thought, falling back toward the ground.

Ikuto was close enough to grab me. He grabbed my hand lightly enough so I wouldn't get hurt, and pulling her closer to him. _He saved my life just now. Just like in the restara-_

"Amu, I was just teasing you as always.. Never scare me like that, you hear!" He yelled at me at the moment, going from a soft voice, to that in a second. He pulled me back away from his spine, to his face, so I could look into those deep, blue, caressing eyes.

My face was brimming up with tears. Not for the reason anybody would think. I knew how this was going to end. Though I was upset at him for yelling..

I was so happy.

He felt immediately guilty, and trying to take it back, started, "Amu I'm so-" and was immediately cut off by me screaming at him now. "Ikuto, I was so worried! I thought you hated me, I thought you forgot me, I though- I thought you forgot about our bet and everything else… Please don't ever leave me again!" I cried, and buried my face in his shoulder, and cried more.

_I don't know why.._

Ikuto pushed me away. I felt in pain. Why would he do that? Was this part of the story he told me that seven days before now? In that classy restaurant on the edge of our city? "Ikut-"

"forget you? How would I forget the best thing that ever happened to me Amu? How? I will never leave you alone again, if you want, and I can promise that too!"

_I feel safe with you.._

I knew it was coming. The kiss.

_But I know one thing…_

He looked at me lovingly for a second as our eyes met, the moon glazing them softly, our eyes. He leaned in and kissed me with his lips. It was soft.. a wonderful, passionate, loving kiss thent sent fireworks in my mind. I wanted to run, to jump, to scream to the world how much I loved him. I wanted to marry him. Now. I wanted to be with him forever.

Ikuto…

I know it hand to end sometime. I needed oxygen. I separated our lips, and breathed in enough air, like I just drank a whole bottle of water, I breathed and said.

_I think…_

"Ikuto….-"

he ackknoledged me, staring carefully into my eyes. I looked at him, taking a breath.

I know this was the moment,

the thing it all boiled down to.

The thing I had waited for more than anything else.

_It might be possible…_

I felt the warm bright words of the embryo slightly echo in my ears.

"_It's all up to you, depending what you do now, your fate will be decided."_

I laughed in my brain. I know what to do now, I felt it all fall into place, the correct order of life.

_That I love you.._

"I hate you." I whipered lovingly to him, though partially annoyed he never bothered to call me in three years, it didn't matter right now.

I pulled his neck to me so he would follow. I kissed him swiftly, yet I didn't hit anything like his nose or forehead along the way, thankfully.

Us kissing. In the mid-night. Just us. In this lonely, dark oak tree with many stories to share.

I felt the possibilities flow into my brain.

Our future.

Our lives.

Our love.

Our hearts.

Will be together forever.

That Was What I knew now.

That my wish..

Was the best thing in the world, and I would never regret asking to be with one of them, and never regret choosing the one I did.

Our lives were pouring together now, and soon, I would probably be married, and maybe have children… well.. maybe not till a little while later of course..

I wanted to live life to the fullest.

Travel the world.

Stay at home.

Be with the one I loved wherever. … Ikuto.

He separated the kiss to look at me.

I don't remember this part..

"Amu." He started, a sad expression bouncing on his face. I don't remember this part. My face melted into a frown, my tears threatening to leak once again out of the Amu river.

"I know you are still so young.." please don't do it.. Ikuto stated.

I felt the tears threatening me. All the love, all the hapiness and upset argumetns, for nothing?

"I want you to be with me.." he stated, looking me directly in the eye, thoughtfully.

He looked at me sriously. "Though I can't marry you at such a young age…" he responded.

"I want to ask you the most important favor I'll ever have to ask." I felt my tears die away, but I wanted to understand what he was talknig about. "Go on.." I retorted.

"Please, do me the honor of being with me.. .until you are old enough, and when I can really marry you and be with you eternally."

I felt my bones relax and my skin stop shaking. I was tense .

I hugged him. "I do!"

He laughed. "Dummy Amu, were not married yet!"

I separated our hug. My face was flaming. "You look adorable like that." Ikuto chuckled.

He came in for another hug.

That was the best night of my life, but my life was only at the beginning

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>

**Not done yet, a few etc. chapters, consisting of a few years later, and how it would have worked if Amu had went with Tadase as a bonus for me! Please read and review, and look out for my other stories, and maybe sometime, if I get enough requests for one, or I'm too bored, I'll make an original sequal, so thanks for reading! **

**~XO Renee-chan**


	11. Diamonds

**Renee: Okay, for the last Time Tadase, I don't like you!**

**Ikuto to tadase: She writes about you all the time..**

**Renee: Ikuto! Shall I dare say what you write in yor diary? ;)**

**Ikuto: I don't have one.**

**Renee: I can change that….!**

**Amu: how?**

**Renee: I am a writer. Duh.**

**Amu: You don't own us though!**

**Renee: I do- don't.. Wait, Why are you resisting Amu? I thought you loved Ikuto? I can make him write a diary about you!**

**Amu: *blush * umm I-Ikuto, you have a diary? Wh-what about?**

**Renee: Ha! I won Ikuto**

**By the way, I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**This chapter starts a few nights after Ikuto said he loved her, and she loved him, blah blah, etc. A FEW NIGHTS LATER!**

* * *

><p>Ikuto walked throught the cold weather to the easter opening.<p>

It was cold, but he could handle it. It was icicles hailing it seemed like.

He opened the easter doors, and walked inside the building.

"So, what is it kazuomi wants now?" Ikuto sighed heavily. The once in another time grumpy assistant smiled, and gestred down the hall. "He's waiting for you in the head office Tsukiyomi."

"sure." Ikuto agrred to end the conversation, and so he could get back sooner to see his beloved Hinamori Amu.

Ikuto tappe his fingers restlessly, while Kazoumi turned around.

"Ah, Ikuto, nice to see you. Did you find your father?" Ikuto sighed again. "Yes, now what would you like?" he smiled wide. "my my, ipatience." Ikuto laughed. "You have no idea."

Kazoumi returned the laugh. "I assume you wonder why I brought you herer today, am I right?" "Yes you are."

He coughed. "Hikaru is too tired of this company, and he wants to live the life of a regular child. He is handing it to you." Ikuto felt his eyes widen, and his mind go nuts. "Why, arent' you taking that poasition..?" Kazuomi laughed. "I'm old, I'll die after about ten more years, I need someone young and assured good to take care of this for me."

Ikuto felt his face and my blood freeze. A lot of responsibility could be good fore him, and Amu-

"But you'll be here a lot of time, you get paid amazingly though, so I wouldn't worry too much." Ikuto held his hand tighter. "I'm sorry." Ikuto started, smiling wide. "I don't have the time to be here. I found the love of my life, and I refuse to let her go again, or spend more than enough time away from her."

Kazoumi coughed, frozen. "H-Hinamori Amu? Is it her?" Ikuto nodded.

Kazuomi smiled. "For once, I think I should be like a real father to you." He looked at Ikuto. "When I married your mother, I know she did It for my money, ut I still loved her, too, so.. Why don't you make a better choiuce than me, rather than avoid it, to admit it."

Ikuto looked at him, eyebrows arched.

What?

Kazuomi got out a pad of paper.

Check paper.

He scribbled some fancy letters down as he spoke, and said, laughing, "You know Ikuto, I think she's brung out the best side of everyone, including me." He laghed more.

"Here you go. Your entire savings from working with us." He smiled, handing Ikuto the peice of paper containing a load of money.

I grabbed it, still shocked Kazoumi is being nice.

That was really different.

He smiled, waliing to his desk. " Have a nice day, Ikuto." He saw down at the table or desk. That thing he sat at, smiling.

Ikuto walked toward Amu's house, the wind blowing at his skin, so he had to cover his face.

As he ducked to the side, he looked at the window that reavealed my reflection, as well as a bunch of expensive looking jewelry. _This may have been destiny._He clutched the piece of paper and walked in the doors as the sales man greeted him in an english, cheery tune. "How may I help you?"

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Amu cleaned her room quickly, with a big smile stuck on her mouth.<p>

"what's got you so happy?" Miki asked.

"She's usually wipering lazily about Ikuto, but since he's back, she is clearly excited." Rna added.

"I feel so happy that the old Amu is back." Suu chirped.

"Her shine is too." Dia remarked, as all of them intesnsly stared at the huuming, cheering girl clean.

Amu held her forehead, then wiped it. "I'm tired, I'm so excited for Ikuto to come her later!" she was interuptted by a knock.

"I-Iku-To?" She looked out the window to her balcony to reveal the young, handsome man.

"Ikuto! You're here so early" Amu sqeeled, not ready, and now turning pink.

Ikuto laughed, with a genuine smile on his face.

"I wanted to see you. I'm not very patient, I'm sure you remember." He looked at me n the eyes.

So it is true. She thought.

He just tried jokes when his life was so dull and boring..

Maybe that's why he is so different,

So peaceful..

In our near future.

He coughed in his throat, and Amu snapped out and realized she was with him currently. "So, how is your dad, and is he what you expected?" Amu started, sitting down on her bed, and tapped the cushion so Ikuto would join her while talking.

He gladly accepted.

He sighed happily. "Yeah, I found him, he was somewhere in America, which I never expected. He learned fluent english and some other languages, and he wasn't a musician anymore, and to be honest it was weird at first talking to him, he didn't really no me, and I didn't know…" He suddenly looked at Amu, smiling. " he's still there, but he said he'll visit soon. in the end too, he did give me his blessing. "

Amu held a straight face. " I hope your parent's do too."

_What?_ She questioned, as Ikuto stood up, and started to go to the ground.

He sat on one knee, and was pulling something out of his pocket.

_Oh my- oh my, oh my, oh my._

"Amu hinamori," He hled my hand now and was opening a dark blue, velvety case that was fuzzy, and warm in my hand. Probably from his pocket.

" I was away for a long time, and I wish I didn't have to leave you behind, but from now on, this moment.. I want you there with me wherever I go." Unvealing the navy velvet box, laid a fluffy black cushion made of some silk, holding a silver curled, diamond encarved outlet ring that has a silver diamond hold on the top, carrying a diamond the size of her pinky.

Ok, exasgeration, smaller., but big enough to be about 2000 smackers.

She didn't notice it tell after her thoughts, but tears were running down her face. She sniffled and had a smiled as she leaned forward to hug him.

She held her eye to wipe away tears and hopefully hide her pink hue, but it failed slighlty.

Almost down to hugging level, or jumping level, she shouted-

"of course I will you dummy!" she put her arms around him, just as tears began filling her eyes up, and he laughed with joy.

She then pushed him over and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

><p>~ A few months later, the wdding.<p>

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, do you take Amu Hinamori as your wife, to have, and to hold, in sickness and health thorugh the good times plus the bad?"

"I do." He smiled at me, not even caring about anything else in the world.

Amu Hinamori, do you takeIkuto Tsukiyomi as your husband, to have, and to hold, in sickness and health thorugh the good times plus the bad?"

I was shaking, I know it. How did he do this, he's just standing here like it's a guys movie night!

"I-I do." _Screwed it up Amu._

I swear Ikuto was laughing in his eyes. _Not in the bad way though, more just like he loves me too much._

"Then I pronounce you, husband and wife." _Just like every good romance._

He leaned in and kissed me, and I kissed him full on, wrapping my arms around his neck, and forgetting about the world. It was him and I.

_What was tyhis accomplished feeling? Why did it feel…_

_Like I'm born into a happier existance?_

We continued, as our family and friends stood up, and cheered for us.

_This is why it's the best scene in a movie. Because it's the time when your locking hearts forver, nad have chosen your life path._

As I turned to my family, I threw the bouquet and I'm sure Utau caught it. Kukai arched his eyebrow and made her blush like she was really going to get married.

Aren't we too young for this? Or is love something you can be sure of just by feeling, and law not able to stop it..

_Love is very powerful, indeed._

_Now, I can have my happily ever after. With Him… Ikuto._

I walked up to him, at the drink table, talking to his brothers, well good friends but they left as I approached.

"Ikuto." I asked, holding him by the waist.

He made a noise inside his throat that sounded like some type of a question, so I answered. "How did you stay so calm at the wedding Ceremony announcing timeing?" I asked, cautiosly.

He chuckled. "Thinking about you." My heart melted that second, and felt like oozing, love chocolate.

I smiled up at him. He was still so tall.

"Ikuto I-" He laughed before I finished. "what made you so nervous?"

I blushed. "I have stage fright!" I nblurted, turning away.

He laughed. "Amu, what really?" He had a hand on his hip. So cute..

"N-N-nothing of your concern!" He smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"I think it is something concernful for me~" he purred into my neck.

My skin was on fire, and it wasn't his cinamon hot breath going down my spine. "I was thinking of you, ok? I wanted to impress you I guess, and make things perfect like you always do, but I kind of failed." He held me tighter. Looking now at my eyes with his azure slits.

"You never cease to impress me, Amu." He looked in my eyes. I held the watch.

Wait.

He departed from our hug. "You should try this cake," He then tasted.

I remember..

I laughed, singing "No thanks!" He smirked.

Something happening….

"Oh really? Ut I want you to try it." He wimpered.

"Uh, no really, I'm ok!" I giggled, not wanting to cut the cake already. Who knows how I would tell him I'm bad with kitchen knives.

I chukcled, walking away.

About now, from the photos… Wait!

Ikuto grabbed my hand, and turned me around. I was met up with vvanilla on my lips, and cake falling off me onto my dress, and onto the ground.

"Hey! No fair! Wait, That was an expensive dress too! It will stain!" I yelled annoyed. If he was going to play this game, he might as well give me a warning. Or a ladies exclusive start.

I threw a piece of cake onto the running Ikuto, and he tumbled, now cake falling out of his hair.

I laughed. He walkerd up to me then licked the icing off my lips, and then kissed me.

I laughed in between kisses from him.

Perfect weddings were overrated.

**Renee: Like.. one more chapter!**

**Ikuto: What, you and Tadase's wedding?**

**renee: Stop teasing me! It's Amu's chocie with Tadase if it could have happeed.**

**Ikuto: I don't like that ending, change it.**

**Renee: stop making fun of me and I won't!**

**Ikuto: That won't happen. by the way, werewnt you working on a story of you and your shugo chara's, plus amutoness?**

**Renee: yes.. please R&R if you'd like to see it soon, I'm prbs posting it anyway soon though!.**


End file.
